Serendipity
by Isabel Samms
Summary: AU Olitz - Will a mistaken identity lead Olivia to find new love after heartbreak?
1. Chapter 1 - Mistaken Identity

**CHAPTER ONE**

"He's completely discreet Olivia. I wouldn't send him to you otherwise" Abby said looking at her friend

"I can't Abby, so lets just stop discussing it, okay?" Olivia said shutting down the conversation. Abby stared at her contemplatively. She turned around and reached into her purse and opened a slim metal case that turned out to be a card holder.

"Well incase you change your mind, here is his card. That way even I won't know if you go ahead with it. It's the twenty-first Century Liv, women are now as sexually liberated as men. We all don't want the ring, picket fence and two-point five kids.

Olivia despite her better judgement reached out and took the card form Abby. She stared at the black card with crimson writing. It had only two lines:

 _ **Stephen Finch**_

 _ **(202)-555-4444**_

Abby reached over and tapped the card that Olivia now held in her hand "Stephen here helps you scratch that itch without the baggage of commitment"

She couldn't possibly be thinking about this…could she? She stared at the card.

"What have you got to lose Liv? You meet him for an hour or two and he makes you come your brains out and then you go back to being the buttoned up boring Liv we all know and love" Abby said smirking.

"Fuck you Abby" she said responding to the dig. It hurt because it was true. She was boring and buttoned up…. but hiring a male escort? She didn't think she had anywhere near the balls to do that!

"Have you…have you used him?" Liv asked tentatively. The thought that Abby might have partaken with someone she could potentially sleep with was… disturbing.

"No, Stephen is a referral. My regular is James" Abby said nonchalantly.

"Abby!"

"What Liv?! I am a busy professional; I don't have time to date someone for three months and then figure out if and when I am going to sleep with them! If I want to get laid, I call someone and get it over with. Plus, all the black cards are handled by _Madame Z_ who is the consummate professional. Everyone she's ever sent my way has been a dream! And safe…personal guarantee from Madame"

"Who is Madam Z" Liv asked

"Madame Z is Washington DC's best Madame. She caters strictly to women and guarantees that everyone man in her _stable_ is handsome, hung and disease free. What more could a girl want?"

 _Love_ , Liv thought, but she quickly brushed the thought aside. She had thought she loved Edison, look where that got her. She did wish she could be as laissez faire about sex as Abby. _Maybe you should be!_ A little voice inside her said. _You haven't had sex with anyone for four years go for it!_

"Liv" Abby said drawing her from her thoughts "Edison did a real number on you and being celibate for four years cannot be doing your downstairs piping any good. CALL Stephen!"

With that Abby stood up and grabbed her bag and cell phone off the table. "I gotta go, I have a nine PM conference call with some clients in Dubai. Love you…Call him!"

Liv watched Abby walk out the door and looked back at the card. She run her finger over the embossed wording and wondered. Could she ever be so bold?

* * *

 **A Week Later…Saturday…**

Olivia was a nervous wreck. What had she done! How could she do this…. she couldn't do this!

I need to cancel, I CANNOT DO THIS!

She paced up and down the sidewalk of Moonlight Lounge in Bethesda, MD. It was where they had agreed to meet and if they _"vibed"_ , his language not hers, they could move on to a hotel.

What were you thinking renting a man-whore! _You were thinking you haven't heard sex in four years and you need to have an orgasm that doesn't involve you making a trip to CVS for batteries_ , the sex maniac trapped inside her whispered.

Although how much of a sex maniac could she be considering she hadn't had sex in four fucking years!

 _You can't stand him up!_

 _Of course, I can, he's a prostitute_

 _Prostitutes deserve as much respect as the next person_

 _No, they don't! they sell their bodies for money. Oh, my god! I'm a John! what did they call women who trolled for of sex?_

 _Men were John's what were women...maybe Jane's… was she a Jane?_

"Excuse me Ma'am are you going in? You're blocking the door"

Liv had been so busy arguing with the recently revived dormant _"ho"_ that had taken temporary residence inside her, she hadn't noticed that she had stopped pacing and now blocked the entryway to the Moonlight.

"Uh, yes…sorry…yes I am going…in" the two men who had been trying to enter stared at her. Great, they probably think I've been drinking. I'm not only potentially a ho, but a drunken ho!

She had a sudden thought…A drink! That exactly what she needed a drink to steel her nerves!

She had agreed to meet Stephen at the back booth of the lounge, but she could park her butt on the bar, have a drink and wait for him to arrive and then walk out if she didn't like what she saw. Yes…that was a good idea! Have a few drinks steel yourself and then decide after he walks in.

She flashed a smile at the two guys and then turned around with a determined flounce and walked into the lounge heading straight to the bar.

"Vodka Martini please" she told the bartender as she took a quick look at the back booth. It was empty. She took a look at her watch. She was early. It was only 7:00pm and they weren't meeting until 7:30 pm.

She sipped her martini and spent the next ten minutes swiveling her head to look at the back booth every ten seconds. After two Martini's in fifteen minutes, she was in dire need of the bathroom and headed down a dimly lit hallway to the women's bathroom.

After answering natures call she stopped in front of the ladies' room mirror and looked at herself critically. She wasn't bad to look at. She kept herself in shape by running four miles/five days a week and yoga on the weekend. She had all her teeth…so, why couldn't she find someone? Why did she have to resort to this?...

She decided to shake off her sad thoughts and head back to the bar. It was time for another Martini. Thank god she planned on taking a cab home.

She headed back to the bar and ordered the Martini, she quickly threw a glance at the back booth and almost fell of her seat when she saw someone was seated there.

Oh my god, he's here!

She turned back to the bartender her eyes wide with shock

"You okay lady?" he asked concerned

"Yes…Yes, I am fine. Thank you"

She couldn't go through with this could she? She turned her swivel bar chair to an angle and finally looked at him.

Wow. Abby hadn't been lying when she said that Madam Z only hired the best. He was gorgeous! Beautiful thick head of hair, and his arms looked nice and muscular. That was all she could see. The booth hid the rest of what she assumed must be an all around impressive package of a man.

She stared at him as she sipped her Martini. He was older then she thought he would be. He looked to be around forty-five years old. Why would someone knocking on fifty be selling themselves for sex? What kind of loser couldn't get their shit together before the big five-O so they didn't have to be a ho? She thought judging him.

The liquor was coursing through her system now, lowering her inhibitions. She finished the Martini with a quick gulp and placed the glass down on the counter harder than she meant to. The loud noise drew the attention of most of the patrons in the small lounge and she felt a wave of embarrassment course through her. Shit, everyone was looking at her. HE was looking at her!

Oh my god, he was looking at her and smiling…? Did he know it was her? She had described herself on the phone, so he might know it was her! Oh god, she didn't have a choice now, if he recognized her she had to go talk to him. She took a deep breath and headed toward the back booth.

Fitz was seated at the back of the Moonlight lounge when he heard a loud noise by the bar area and looked over. He stared as a beautiful slightly inebriated woman who sat at the bar pushed a glass she had just placed down with a thud toward the bartender who seemed amused.

She turned on her bar chair and stopped when the chair was positioned in his direct vision. She was looking at him pensively. He watched her take a deep breath and stand up. She dug around in her purse pulled out a couple of bills and placed them on the bar presumably to pay her tab. She turned around and stared at him…again. With another deep breath she had started moving towards him and he finally got a good look at the stunner.

He was wrong. She wasn't beautiful; she was a fucking breathtaking. He watched her approach and thought how lucky he was. He only intended to stop in for a quick drink before making his way home to prepare for oral arguments for an upcoming trial. It seemed that providence had another plan for him tonight.

"Hi Stephen" she said, when she got to him "I'm sorry I was going to chicken out but you saw me so I guess I had to come over and introduce myself" she said and stuck out her hand. _Who the hell was Stephen and why did she think he was him?_

"I'm Oli…Pamela" she said introducing herself. He'd bet his shirt her name was not Pamela… she had started to say something but stopped herself…Oli…Olive… or perhaps Olivia. She looked like an Olivia. He was going with Olivia.

Fitz watched as Pamela/Olivia placed her bag on the booth across him and slid in.

"I know you said that we would only do this if we _vibed_ , but I am to nervous to be any sort of charming, so you might want to just call it a night" she looked at him defeatedly.

 _Vibed?_ Was she meeting someone for a blind date?

"Look, I know you came all the way from DC and I am the one chickening out, so I would like to pay you for the night even if we don't…well you know…do it." He watched as she pulled out a fat stack of bills from her purse and pushed them towards him.

Holy cow! This is not a blind date. Blind dates did not involve cold hard cash. Sex for money did though. _Did she think he was a male escort!_ He tried to reconcile the image of the innocent looking woman seating across from him hiring a prostitute. Never judge a book...

"I've never done something like this and I thought I could but…I don't think I can, so you're off the hook. One thousand dollars and you didn't even have to sleep with me" she smiled again humorlessly…and again she looked defeated. She was disappointed in herself for not having the guts to go through with whatever it was she was going to do with Stephen…sex with Stephen…

"You're probably not attracted to me anyway. I am so not good at being a ho" she said sadly

He didn't know what got into him but he suddenly decided that getting to know the complex woman seated across from him would be a more interesting way to spend an evening than prepping for trial. He made a split decision to play along.

"I am attracted to you" Fitz said as he stood and stepped over to her side of the booth. He held his hand out to her "Pamela, come with me"

"What…why?"

"Look you were brave enough to contact me, brave enough to make it here and brave enough to approach me. The hard stuff is over. Now, give me your hand and come with me"

"Where…where are we going?" she asked nervously and licked her lips. _Fuck, but that mouth…_

"Hilton across the street" he said calmly.

She stared at his hand for a second and he saw the moment she threw caution to the wind. She grabbed his hand with a surprisingly strong grip and he led her out of the bar and into the street heading to the Hilton.

* * *

Olivia couldn't believe she had had the guts to approach him. True she had started to pull out of the deal, but then he had stood up and she had seen his tall frame and that strong looking hand held out to her and she had grabbed on and followed him out to the street, across the road to the Hilton…to…to what? She wasn't quite sure she knew


	2. Chapter 2 - The Hotel

**CHAPTER TWO**

The man at the front desk had called him Mr. Grant. He had been reading the name on the credit card Stephen had given him. She had started to pull out her card to pay for the room, when he had stopped her.

"All part of the service" he had said and then slid a credit card smoothly to the hotel concierge. She only had a moment to look but she could have sworn it was a black American Express card. The famed Centurion AMEX. That thing was a Unicorn; she had only ever heard about it. She had actually never seen one. Until now.

Here she was judging him for being an old man whore and he was walking around waving around black AMEX cards! She had a Mastercard with a measly five grand limit. Could being a male ho pay so well? Trust men to find a way to earn more on the dollar than women even in prostitution. Typical!

She was roused out of her man-hating thoughts as Stephen received the key cards from the concierge and grabbed her hand again pulling her toward the elevator banks.

Wow, he seemed really eager. Her ego inflated at the thought. Thousands of women and he can't wait to get me in bed. _Girl, that is fierce!_

She was basking in the glow of her appeal when she thought about it. Wow, he might literally have been with thousands of women. That was…icky.

The elevators opened and he pulled her in pushing the button for the sixteenth floor. She turned to look at him her expression back to pensive.

"What are you thinking Pamela?" he asked as if reading her mind

"I'm still not sure about this…I don't want…have you been with a lot of women?" she paused embarrassed "I mean you have to have been with hundreds…thousands?"

"I don't do this full-time Pamela, I imagine you and I are doing this for the same reason. I have a job a real job; I do this once in a while because I want to fuck with no strings attached" he said frankly.

She gasped at his language and started to pull back, but he still held onto her hand and pulled her into him.

"That's what you want, right Pamela? Sex with no strings attached? You just want someone to make you feel good. I can do that for you" he said confidently.

He pulled her up flush with him and bent his head slowly down to kiss her. She stared as he drew closer, she tried to will herself to close her eyes but she couldn't. His lips landed on hers. His hands came up to grab her face and deepen the kiss. She reached up and grabbed his wrists to steady herself. She was fucking weak in the knees from a kiss!

He pulled back for a second to whisper "open for me" she quickly obeyed and he pushed his tongue in. She heard someone moan, oh…it was her. She kissed him back, getting drunk on his wonderful taste. It had been so long and he was so very good at kissing.

His tongue dueled with hers and she gave back all the passion he sent her way. The elevator dinged and the doors opened. He pulled back from her and walked out turning back to hold his hand out to her for he second time in one night. It was as if he wanted her to know she had a choice. A choice to follow him and spend a night filled with pleasure or a choice to walk away and regret it. She was no fool. She took his hand and followed him into the unknow for the second time in one night.

* * *

Fitz wasn't sure she would take his hand again, but she had, and once she did she sealed her fate. Nothing was going to stop him from fucking this gorgeous woman. He felt excited in a way he hadn't felt since Mary Reynolds had given him his first-hand job behind the school gym.

He pulled her down the hallway his long stride eating up the space between him and the hotel room located at the end of the hallway. He knew she was struggling to keep up with him, but he didn't care. He would make it up to her once he had her in the room.

They got to the door and he quickly flashed the key card on the lock and was gratified when it opened on one try. He pulled her into the room and spun her while shutting the door and then pushed her back into it.

She gasped and he pulled back to ease some of her apprehension.

"You're sure you want to do this?" he asked; again, giving her a final chance to back out

She paused staring at him with big innocent eyes. She licked her lips and nodded.

 _Thank god,_ he thought and brought his hungry mouth down on hers.

He pushed his tongue into her mouth again, aggressively. He was done playing the gentleman. He ate at her mouth and then reached down to grab her ass and hoist her up the door. She gasped and locked her arms and legs around him. He groaned and reached down to position her so his cock rubbed against her pussy.

She moaned again. Fuck he loved that sound. It sent the blood rushing straight down to his dick making him harder then he thought possible.

She moved tentatively against him. Shyly. He was having none of that. He grabbed a hold of her hips and moved her against him aggressively. She pushed away from his mouth and gave a little yelp at the friction. She clawed his back and pushed back against him. All reticence disappeared and she suddenly became the aggressor.

She squeezed her legs around him even tighter and leaned back to find purchase on the door to help her ride him. Fuck yes.

Done with the teasing he pulled her legs off from around his waist and put her down, she made a sound in protest, but quickly got over it as he reached for the button on her pants. He pulled them off along with her shoes. He reached up for her and underwear and stripped that off her in just as much haste.

Her coat joined the heap on the floor. He reached for his belt buckle, but she pushed his hands away and quickly unbuckled him. She made quick work of the zipper and pulled his pants and boxers down with one hard tug. Fitz watched as she stopped; she was kneeling in front of him staring at his erection. Her mouth was only inches away from him and he felt his control slipping so he grabbed her and pulled her back up and against the door. She assisted and quickly wrapped her legs around him again. He dropped his head and grabbed her mouth again for a deep rough kiss. He grabbed the hem of her shirt while he devoured her sexy mouth and pulled the tee up over her breasts; too impatient to remove the remainder of her clothing he pulled up her bra over to join the shirt. He pulled back from the voracious kiss to look down at her breasts. They were beautiful, just like he knew they would be. He bent his head down and grabbed one pebbled nipple in his mouth and her head fell back against the door as she moaned. He spent a few minutes on one before moving to the other. He brought his hand up to play with the wet nipple his mouth was bereft to leave behind.

"Stephen, Stephen…now, now…please" Olivia said. The sound of her moaning turned him on to breaking point. The sound of her begging…begging for him to be inside her…was mind numbingly good. She grabbed his head and lifted his head to her and kissed him. Distracted by her pouty mouth, he didn't notice her hand travelling down to his cock until it was too late. She grabbed him with one small soft hand and milked him from root to tip.

He threw his head back and gasped. She looked him in the eye as she kept up the rhythm, it was too much. He pulled her hand off him before he came in her hand and reached down to grab his pants. He rooted around in the pockets found his wallet and pulled out the condom he kept stashed there. He quickly donned it and directed his cock to her soft wet opening.

He gave a little push and went…nowhere. She gasped and looked at him

"I haven't been with anyone in four years, I'm sorry"

Fitz laughed and brought his forehead down to lean against hers

"Don't apologize, I'll take it slow" he reassured her.

He started pushing into her body in slow increments. Her body relaxed and opened up responding to the shallow thrusts.

Fitz forced himself to go slow. He had sweat pouring down his face from the effort, but he kept it up until, he was in to the hilt. Fuck she was tight.

Olivia moaned and some of his control snapped. He pulled back and slammed into her and almost came from just the one thrust into her tight little body.

He knew he wasn't going to last. He pulled back and out of her body. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and tightened her legs trying to keep him inside her but he was stronger and managed to extricate himself.

"Stephen…what?" he shook his head as if clearing cobwebs. Bent down to take of his pants and underwear that were down around his ankles. His socks and shoes went off with the two items.

He grabbed her again and lifted her into the air carrying her to the bed. As soon as he lifted her, she had tried to position him to enter her again but he held her back.

She moaned in protest. He placed her on the edge of the bed and placed a quick kiss on her lips

"I'm not going to last, I want you too much. Let me do what I need to do to get you where I need you, okay?" He's voice was so gruff he almost didn't recognize it.

She looked up at him her eyes glazed with passion and nodded. He kissed her again and he made his way down and knelt between her legs. He pushed them open. Wide open and put his mouth to her.

Olivia screamed.

Fitz was on the attack. He went straight for the clit. He was on edge he needed to get her as wet and as close to orgasm as he was or he was going to leave her in the dust. He opened her with his tongue and trilled against her clit, stopping to pull the hard-little nub into his mouth; to push inside her and fuck her with his tongue, the way he wanted fuck her with his cock.

He knew the moment he had her where he needed her. Her body was bucking on the bed, her back arched so high he had to come up on his toes to keep her in his mouth.

He got up and quickly pulled her closer to the edge, placed his cock at her dripping entrance and thrust. Hard. She came.

She screamed so loud, there was no way the neighboring rooms didn't hear her. He didn't care. Her pussy was clamping down on him like a vice and he was a man lost. He pumped into her like a madman and less that a minute later he was joining her in an orgasm that he was sure would kill him. He came and came. It was almost painful it felt so good.

He pulled her up into him and flipped around and sat on the bed laying back. She lay atop of him straddling him. Her head against his chest as they both tried to catch their breath.

As the red haze of passion cleared from his gaze he had only one thought. How quickly would it take her to recover so he could make love to her again.

* * *

 _Holy hell_ , Olivia thought.

What the hell was that? That was not sex. She had had sex with Edison for years and never felt that!

Her legs twitched continuously. Her muscles still spasming from the pleasure Stephen had unleashed on her body.

He had gone down on her. Edison rarely went down on her. He was too focused on getting his. It had been spectacular. Oh, but had she been missing out!

She lifted her head and looked at him. He lifted his gaze and looked back at her a tired smile on his face.

"Do you think…Do you think we can do it again, you know after you rest" she asked shyly

Stephen laughed

"Honey, we are going to be _doing it_ pretty much all-night long. I just need to run out and get some more condoms, I only had the one"

She jumped off him excitedly and he hissed as she pulled off his cock. He reached down and grabbed the condom, pulled it off and tossed it into the trash can near the bed.

"I have condoms!" she said excitedly from across the room reaching into her purse "I bought them for tonight!" she held up a box triumphantly and he laughed again.

"Good, bring them over here"

She walked over excitedly and then stopped. _Wait, why did a male escort only have one condom? Had she paid for just one go around? Would she have to pay him for any…extras?_

"What you thinking about now, Pamela" he asked wearily. She told him.

He stood up and walked over to her. Naked.

She couldn't help it she looked down. Oh, my….

"Tell you what, you are all set for the night, so how about you push all those nasty negative thoughts out your head" He grabbed her and hoisted up. She put her legs around him…this was becoming a habit. A delicious decadent habit. He climbed onto the bed still holding her to him and collapsed on his back putting her on top of him.

"The only thing I want you to think about is how many ways I can make you come" his deep voice and provocative words travelled down her spine making her shiver, but not from cold. He pulled her in and kissed her

"I'm gonna make you come on my fingers" he kissed her "on my tongue" another kiss "on my cock; that's all I want you thinking about, okay?"

"Okay"

"Now, you ready for the ride of your life" he said smiling fiendishly

She smiled back at him and replied

"Bring it on Mister"

xxxxxx


	3. Chapter 3 - Lights Out

**Serendipity – Chapter 3**

Fitz woke up and instantly knew he was alone in the hotel room. He reached over to the side of the bed where Pamela…Olive? Whatever her name was, she was gone. Her side of the bed was stone cold.

He sat up on the bed and looked around the room. Yup, her clothing that had been strewn around the room along with his was gone. Only his remained.

He sighed heavily and fell back against the bed while bringing his watch up close to his face. 7 a.m. She must have hightailed it out of the room pretty early. _Chicken shit._

He thought back to the most incredible night he had ever had in his life. They had gone at each other on every available surface in the suite. She told him she had never had sex in the shower before. She couldn't say that anymore. Five minutes after the declaration he had her pinned against the tile wall of the shower pumping into her while she moaned in his ear. The memory had his cock stirring.

He thought about her as he pulled on his clothing. He had never enjoyed being with a woman more. She was a mixture of innocence, cheerfulness, sensuality and hilarity all rolled up into one beautiful package. He had really enjoyed the sensual part the best. He walked to the door and stopped to see the money she had pushed towards him the night before on the table. He hadn't taken it at the moonlight lounge. He smiled. The money was another piece of the puzzle about Pamela's character.

She was honest.

He picked the bills up and pushed them into his wallet. He was down in the lobby in five minutes and walking out the revolving doors in another ten having checked out with a different concierge.

He pushed his way out of the revolving doors and headed towards the doorman.

"Good morning sir, taxi this morning?" he shook his head no. His car should still be parked by the moonlight lounge. He crossed his fingers that he hadn't been towed.

He asked the doorman if a young African American woman had taken a cab from the hotel this morning. The doorman confirmed that she had.

"Quite a looker" the older gentleman said with a twinkle in his eye

"Yes, she is" Fitz agreed "You didn't happen to hear where she asked the driver to take her did you?" he asked pulling a fifty-dollar bill from his pocket.

The doorman took the bill and quickly slipped it into his coat.

"I didn't hear, but she got picked up by Frankie. I can find out where he dropped her. You got a card?"

Fitz reached into his wallet, pulled out his business card and handed it to the doorman. The man took it and nodded at Fitz. Fitz nodded back and headed back across the street to see if his car was still in the Moonlight Lounge parking.

He thought again of the mysterious, elusive Pamela…or Olivia? It really didn't matter. _You can run but you can't hide_ , he thought menacingly. He was going to find her. There was no way he was going to let last night be a one-shot deal. No way.

* * *

Olivia got to her apartment at 6 a.m. and dropped her house keys around three times before she was able to get her door open and get her ass into her apartment. She slammed the door and turned the lock and then leaned back against it panting.

 _Girl, why are you acting like someone is chasing you? You left him asleep. There is also the fact that he is a ho and hos didn't follow their clients home. Right?_

The rational argument calmed her down somewhat. She walked into the apartment pulling off her shoes.

Wow, that was your first walk of shame, she thought. She was coming home wearing what she wore out the house the night before. She felt like a little bit of a slut…she kind of liked it. It was so Sex in the City. She wanted to pick up the phone and call Abby.

 _Guess who's not so buttoned up and boring? Olivia Pope that's who. I went out with a male escort and let him fuck me six ways to Sunday. Ha!_

 _Oh, my god! What if her mother ever found out. She would never forgive her!_

So much for being a slut. Sluts didn't care what anyone thought of them; even their mothers.

She plopped down on the couch thinking of scenarios of how her mother might find out that her baby girl had let the devil in…but what a handsome devil. A very handsome, very well built, superbly hung devil. She felt a shiver go up her spine as she remembered everything she had let him do to her.

She remembered how he had kept his promise. Using his long fingers, his beautiful mouth, his hard cock…he had made her come over and over again. She was like an industrial orgasm machine that was pushing out a high volume of product.

She flushed as she remembered him placing her on the bathroom counter pulling her legs apart and eating her out until she gave him three orgasms. He had insisted on three. He had counted everyone of them.

"Your small" he has said "I'm not. The wetter you are the better baby" he explained to her when she told him she didn't think she could take anymore. "I don't have to hold back if you get as wet as I need you to be" she shivered remembering the explicit conversation.

Towards the end she hadn't even been speaking coherent English. It had been gibberish…but somehow, he had understood; he knew which noise meant she wanted it harder…or slower…or deeper.

 _Fuck it… I refuse to regret something that felt that damn good!_ I am an adult who had a consensual sexual experience _. I had an itch and I scratched it,_ she told her self; borrowing from Abby's vernacular.

Though to be honest the scratch an itch and fix it part had her a little worried. She had scratched the itch…but she was still…itchy, very itchy. She wanted to scratch that itch over and over again until she was raw from… _scratching._

She needed to talk to Abby. She didn't know if this was normal. She actually felt like she was in worse shape now that she had sex. Sex with Stephen. She wanted to do it again. She wanted to do it again and again and again! This was so not good.

* * *

Fitz was late to work. He had been making good time until he walked into his shower and he remembered making love to her in the shower. The way she had clawed his back and moved awkwardly against him trying to ride him. The image had brought him to full mast. He had grabbed a hold of himself and within minutes was coming in the shower.

This is ridiculous he thought. You just spent the night having some of he most intense sex of your life and you still need to do this! That woman was a fucking witch.

He made it to his office thirty minutes later than usual and his assistant Quinn Perkins lifted a curious eyebrow. Fitz was never late.

"Rough night?" she asked.

"Something like that" he answered vaguely "Is he here? Did you let him know I was running late?"

"Of course, I did; Mr. Boynton and his bitch of a mother are in the conference room enjoying a cup of our finest coffee" Quinn said sweetly.

"Quinn…" he started to chastise her, but she cut him off

"I am sorry Fitz, but that woman makes my skin crawl. Did you know I walked in on her wiping his nose this morning?! Ugh!" Quinn shuddered recalling the image "He's thirty-four years old! Thirty- four, Fitz" she stressed at him as if he didn't know how old his client was.

"Reign it in Quinn, they are our clients now so we treat them with respect…" he grabbed the mail she was handing him and walked towards his office. He turned before he entered

"Was she really wiping his nose?" Quinn nodded at his question and added

"She even told him how to blow, into the tissue…ugh!" Quinn shuddered again. Fitz laughed and walked into his office, closing the door behind him. He really should be headed into the conference room to talk to Donny and Sandra Boynton, but he need a minute before he headed into the room to face that freak show.

The mother, Sandra had come to him begging him to take her sons arson case. Apparently, Donny liked to set fire to mannequins he pilfered out of department store dumpsters. The dumpster mannequins would then be given a makeover by Donny and when they met his approval he would cut them into pieces and set them on fire all over town. That wasn't the disturbing part, the disturbing part was that the makeover Donny performed on the mannequins made them bear a striking resemblance to you guessed it, Mommy dearest; a fact that Sandra chose to ignore.

When he had agreed to take on Donny as a client he hadn't yet seen the disturbing mother and son dynamic the two possessed. After the first meeting with the two of them, he had wanted to renege and say he couldn't represent them…but he hadn't.

He had had a change of heart two weeks ago. Mother and Son had been sitting in his office discussing a possible plea deal with the DA office when Sandra's phone had rung. She had stepped out to take the call leaving him alone in the conference room with the kid. It had been awkward at first, but then they had started talking about football and a personality started to emerge, a likeable one at that.

Donny had told him about how much he liked the New England Pats which had annoyed Fitz, but he quickly kicked the thought aside as the kid talked and talked…like a normal person.

It hadn't lasted long, as soon as Sandra walked back in, he had retreated into himself and he was back to being awkward and weird…childlike.

That conversation had made Fitz determined to give the kid a break. It couldn't have been easy growing up with Cruella Deville as a mother. She had been emasculating him for so long, he had just given up and let her take over his life.

Donny's last fire had caused around twenty-five thousand dollars' worth of damage to a local auto body shop and that meant he was facing a felony charge and real time in jail. Fitz didn't think that would be doing him any favors. He had a meeting planned for later in the afternoon with the prosecutor on the case. He was hoping to work out a plea deal that would allow the kid to do some community service and perhaps get some much-needed counselling. He could feel it in his gut. Donny Boynton was worth saving.

* * *

"I did it Abby" Olivia said looking at her friend across the table in the restaurant where they had met for dinner.

"Did what…where the hell is the bread?" she said looking around for a waiter. Olivia decided to seat quietly until her friend caught on. Abby strained her neck looking again for anything that resembled a waiter and then gave up with a sigh.

"Did what Liv?" Olivia didn't respond but just sat there smiling. A light bulb went off over Abby's head. She blinked and then…screamed. Olivia was so startled she jumped up about a foot in the air and her cutlery went flying everywhere.

"Oh my God, oh my God, I didn't think you would! I am so proud of you, you go girl" Abby stood up and rushed to her side of the table and hugged her.

"I think you might be over-reacting Abby! I didn't find the cure for cancer I got laid!" she said embarrassed. The entire restaurant had stopped to stare at them wondering what all the noise was about.

"Tell me all about it, I want fucking details, get good and dirty girl" she said as she rounded the table to sit back down.

"No, I am so not ready to do details Abby, I am just letting you know that…I did it"

"Oh pooh, your no fun! Was he good, you can at least tell me that?" Abby begged

"He was very good, Madame Z delivered"

"Well alright, I told you two hours and you would be right as rain" Abby said

Olivia looked at her frowning.

"Two hours?"

"Yes, a thousand bucks pays for two hours, why did he short change you?" Abby asked angrily

"No…not exactly"

"How long were you together?" Abby asked curiously

"All night…" Olivia said embarrassed. Oh god, she had short changed him! she owed him, she quickly did the math at least another … six grand! Holy shit, she did not have that kind of cash! Why hadn't he said anything?

"You guys fucked all night?!" Abby said loudly

"Abby!" she looked around the restaurant and was gratified to see that no one had heard.

"Holy shit Olivia, that's…that's unheard of. Did he ask you for more money?"

"No, he didn't even ask for the one thousand, I had to leave it on the nightstand before I left. He was still asleep"

"Wow, you must have some kind of magical pussy that made him forget about business"

"Abby!" she was mortified

"Seriously Liv, own that shit! So, did he make you come, how many times…you have to give me something Liv! I tell you all my dirt and sordid" Abby pouted

"I told you no details, I don't think I did it the right way though" she frowned

"Why?"

"Because doing this was supposed to make me feel calmer, satisfied. You said it would scratch the itch. Abby the itch is still there and its worse than ever!"

Abby stared at her for a second and a smile broke over her face. "Oh, my god this is a night of firsts! First you have the balls to go sleep with a stranger and now you've become a sex addict! I'm serious, I have never been prouder. I feel like a mom watching her little baby girl learning how to walk!"

"It's not funny, I can't stop thinking about it. I can't prep for trial while I am thinking about him! Tell me how to fix this!" she said earnestly

"The only way to fix it is to get under him again as soon as possible and as many times as possible" Abby smirked and continued "Go on Liv, fuck him till you get your fill"

"Abby! I can't do that" She was starting to sound like a freaking parrot yelling Abby's name in outrage, every couple of sentences.

"Same argument as before Liv, what have you got to lose? "Abby said

"Thousands of dollars" she said thinking of her anemic bank account.

"I doubt the dude is going to keep charging you. I've been doing this for a while, Liv. They do not stay the whole night providing services gratis. He's obviously attracted to you, so work something out"

"I can't!"

"Like you couldn't call him? Come on Liv, live a little …go get you some quality _D_ with no strings attached. You've earned it after everything that asshole Edison did"

Olivia looked down at the table. She didn't like to think about her relationship with Edison. The years of turmoil...it was too much.

"I can't Abby, I made a deal with myself that it was a onetime indulgence. Apart from the fact that I can't afford it, I think that maybe I am not built for extended friends with benefits thing. I'd get attached" she said honestly.

Abby looked at Liv and decided to cut her some slack. Not every woman was as out there as she was.

"Well I say we still celebrate the fact that you got laid and the fact that tomorrow you start your new job at the DA's office" Abby finally managed to signal a waiter.

"Take this goddamn water away and bring me and my friend with the magical pussy some champagne, we're celebrating goddamn it!" The waiter stared at them speechless.

"Abby!"

* * *

It was her first day, but Olivia was kicking ass, if she did say so herself. She had managed to work out a plea deal on three criminal cases and was due to depose a witness for a trial she had coming up in a month. He boss, ADA Brian Huss, had walked by earlier to tell her that he thought she was doing great. All in all, it was a good day.

She looked at her watch. 1:15pm if she inhaled it, she could probably grab a quick bite before she had to meet another defense attorney who wanted to work out a deal on an arson case. She grabbed her bag and walked out of her office and down the hallway. Her shoes squeaking on the floors of the historic building that housed the courthouse. She was halfway down the hallway when she saw him.

Shit!

She stood frozen for about an second, before she spun on her heels and ran in the other direction. She spotted the public restroom on her right and quickly made a dash into the room.

 _What in the hell, was he doing here? Oh, my god he must have been arrested for being a prostitute!_

 _Fuck! It was all over, he was going to hand over the names on his client list and the popo would be knocking on her door by end of day. This is what happens when you do bad things,_ she bereted herself, the panic was rising to unmanageable levels.

What if he saw her? Would he ask her to help him beat the charge…she couldn't do that! Oh, my god it's my first day at work and I am about to be arrested for solicitation, she thought. She could see the headlines now. New Assistant Prosecutor arrested on first day of the job for solicitation.

Fuck. She couldn't breathe…she felt the room spinning and reached down to place her hands on her knees gasping for breath. An elderly woman came out of the stall and instantly came over to her

"Are you okay dear, my goodness" Olivia reached into her purse pulled out her phone and gave it to the woman, muttering "Dial…dial…Abby, call Abby!" she managed to say

The woman looked at her confused "You want me to call someone…Abby"

"Find her on the phone and call her, please!" The lady rushed to comply and handed the phone back to Liv.

She grabbed it and as soon as she heard Abby's voice she yelled.

"Abby, I'm busted it all over"

"What the fuck are you talking about Liv, calm down and tell me what's going on!"

She didn't know how, but she managed to tell Abby the details.

"Liv, you need to calm down, he is probably there on something completely unrelated. Go back to your office and wait there, I'm coming to get you"

"No! I have a meeting with a defense attorney in five minutes!"

"Okay, go to your meeting, I am going to call Madame Z and see if she knows if Stephen was picked up, okay?"

That was a good plan "Yes, call her! Find out what the fuck is going on!"

"Okay Liv, I'll call you back or text you since you will be in a meeting does that work?"

"Yes, text me, fuck Abby. I don't need this stress!"

"I know babe, I'll call you right back" the dial tone rang in her ear.

The old woman had disappeared while Olivia was on the phone and Olivia felt ashamed. She had been cursing on the phone like a sailor and probably offended her.

She gathered her wits and after a quick peak into the hall to make sure he wasn't loitering. She made a quick dash out of the ladies back to her office.

She took a deep breath once she was behind her desk. She pulled out the file for the arson case and flipped through it while she waited for the attorney who defending…. she flipped the cover, Donny Boynton, to show up.

Ten minutes later there was a knock on the door and she called out

"Come on in" she was feeling calmer, more in control. She stood up and walked over to the door as it swung open.

It was like being hit with a ton of bricks. She looked at his face and screamed. Loud.

She stared at him and he watched as her eyes rolled and she started to fall. He moved quickly before she hit the floor in a dead faint.

It was lights out.


	4. Chapter 4 - I have a proposal for you

**Chapter Four**

Quinn Perkins stared at the limp woman in her boss's hands.

"So, I guess now women are literally screaming and fainting when they see you" she said sarcastically. Her boss was a good-looking man, he was downright gorgeous; but this felt like a bit of an overreaction.

Fitz ignored Quinn and picked up Pamela…no Olivia Pope. He had a meeting with Olivia Pope. Her name was Olivia Pope…and she was a prosecutor.

He carried her over to a small loveseat she had in her office and placed her down gently. She had already started stirring by the time he placed her down.

She came too, slowly opening her eyes. He watched as she lay confused for a minute, trying to gather her bearings…he knew the moment she remembered. Her eyes widened, the panic he had seen before she fainted returned and she opened her mouth and screamed. Again. Loud. Very loud.

"Jesus Christ lady, what the hell is wrong with you?" Quinn said with her two fingers popped into her ear to block the shrieking.

"Oh my god! Why are you here, you can't be here…I can't help you! You're just going to have to hope the court goes easy on you" Fitz stared at her confused by her incoherent rambling.

"Solicitation is a misdemeanor, is this your first offence? If it is they will not throw you in jail…I can't help you!" Fitz listened as her voice rose several octanes. The woman was in a full-fledged manic episode.

"Oh my god you're here to blackmail me! That's why you didn't take the money last night!" He watched as the panic turned to anger and then seething rage. She turned to Quinn

"And who the hell are you? Are you both in on this racket. Is this what you do? Well if you think you can get me to work for you from inside the DA's office to help with your solicitation cases, you are dead wrong! I will walk over and confess right now, I will not pervert the justice system you hear me?!" flames were spewing out of her mouth

"Pamela…Olivia…" he interrupted trying to get a word in edgewise

"and you better not be after money, cause let me tell you something bitch, I don't have any. You should have done your research. I haven't got shit!"

"OLIVIA!"

She turned to stare at him startled out of her rant by the force of his voice. Good. He thought he was going to have to shake her to bring her back from the ether. She opened her mouth

"Olivia, stop fucking talking" he said authoritatively. She stared at him and stayed quiet. The fear and panic radiating of her was almost palpable. He needed to ease that. He hated to see her in such distress

"Olivia, listen…" she interrupted. Again.

"How do you know my name?" she whispered

He reached down and grabbed the hand closest to him on the edge of the loveseat where he sat. She tried to pull it back, but he wouldn't let her.

"First take a deep breath for me, can you do that?" she looked up at him and obeyed. Her chest rising up and down slowly as she inhaled and exhaled.

"Good girl, now I am not here to…" he barely got started when the door opened and a tall redhead came barreling into the office. She looked around the room frantically and then stopped to take in the scene. Olivia on the couch with that…that…imposter! Holding her hand.

"Get your fucking hands off her asshole" Fitz stood up as the woman approached him. _What fresh hell was this?_

She walked up until she was right in his face and pointed a well-manicured finger in his face

"Who the hell are you? I just got off the phone with Madame Z and she said Stephen never met Olivia"

She turned to Liv "Stephen showed up at 8pm but you had already left the bar, he said he never met you" Olivia looked at Abby dumbfounded.

"What, what the hell are you talking about Abby, this is Stephen. I slept with him. This is him!" Oliva yelled. _What the fuck was she talking about?_ This was Stephen!...wasn't it?

"Anybody want to clue me in on what's going on here?" Quinn said chiming in. The people in the room all seemed to know something she didn't. She was especially interested in the part where the pretty young woman slept with her boss.

"QUIET!" Fitz yelled again; trying to get control of the room" I can explain most of this but that means you all have to shut up and listen!"

Everyone stood still, the only noise in the room was Liv panting as she tried to calm her nerves. She moved to sit upon the loveseat planting her feet on the ground; she stood up making and made her way over to…the Stephen imposter.

"Who the fuck are you?" she asked quietly

"Olivia…" she shook her head interrupting him

"Who the fuck are you?!" she repeated. Her voice was raised now

"Olivia…you need to calm down…" she raised her hands up and pounded him on the chest.

"Tell me who the fuck you are right fucking now" she was back to being almost hysterical. Fitz was angry now. He wanted to tell her everything but she wouldn't let him get a fucking word in edgewise.

"My name is Fitzgerald Thomas Grant the III. I am an attorney in the District of Columbia. I live in Potomac. I was at the Moonlight lounge getting a drink yesterday when a fucking gorgeous woman approached me and propositioned me and I decided to throw caution to the wind; I then spent the rest of the night fucking this incredible woman who made me see god. I don't regret it one bit. In fact, I was planning on tracking her down so I can do it again as soon as possible and as many times as possible"

The room had been silent as he spoke, no one moved. Fitz and Olivia stared at each other while Abby and Quinn stared at Fitz and Olivia.

Quinn was the first to recover from the atmosphere in the room. She looked around and spotted a chair in the back of the room; she walked over and took a seat. _I wish I had some damn popcorn and a soda, she thought, this is going to be good!_

Fitz finally spoke again.

"I don't know who Stephen is. I am assuming he was the guy you were supposed to meet last night? The guy you were to pay for sex?

"Oh Shit" floated across the room from where Quinn sat and Fitz turned to give her a dirty look. She held up her hands contrite and then pantomimed zipping her mouth.

"Why didn't you say anything when we were at the hotel?" she asked. Her big brown eyes looking up at him.

"I was going to…but the minute we got in there…I couldn't think. I put my hands on you and everything else fell to the wayside. The only thing I cared about was getting inside you" he rasped out. The memories of sliding inside her that first time coursed through him. She had been so tight.

"Damn, Fitz" this was from Quinn again. This time the whole room threw her a dirty look. Okay I'm just going to shut my damn mouth.

He reached down and took her hands in his.

"I am going to leave now and I am going to call you tonight and you are going to pick up the phone and let me talk to you about us, okay?" he said and put his hand under her chin and dropped a quick kiss on her lips

"Give me your phone number" he pulled out his phone ready to program her number in.

Olivia remained mute. He was getting ready to ask again when Abby piped up and gave him the number. Olivia threw her a look that would have frozen the Chesapeake Canal.

Abby shrugged, unrepentant.

"Quinn and I will call the clerk to reschedule the meeting to discuss Donny's arson charge"

He dropped another kiss on her, he lingered a little, and then gestured to Quinn that they were leaving. Quinn picked up the files she had come in with and followed Fitz's long stride out the door.

"I don't suppose you're going to share the details?" Quinn said as they headed out of the building.

Fitz didn't answer.

"Didn't think so"

Olivia was still in shock. What had happened?

Stephen wasn't Stephen…he was Fitzgerald…Fitz…that's what the woman with him had called him. He wasn't an escort. He was a lawyer.

Abby came back in with a cup of water she had gone to retrieve for Liv.

"Here drink this and try to calm down. Its all good" Abby said reassuringly.

Liv turned to her and stared at her like she had grown an extra head

"What the hell do you mean it's all good! It is not good! I am screwed!" Olivia cried out.

"I have to go to my boss's office and explain that I have to recuse myself from an arson case because I had carnal knowledge of the defense attorney on the case!"

"So, you recuse yourself and another prosecutor takes the case, big deal" Abby said dismissively "what we really need to talk about is the phone call coming your way this evening, what are you going to say when he asks you out?"

Liv stared at Abby confused "He is not going to ask me out…is he?"

"Liv he just declared to all and sundry that having sex with you rocked his world. He's not calling you to swap recipes. He's calling you because he wants to go back to swapping fluids with you" she said smirking. She looked at Olivia's face and the smile suddenly disappeared.

"Don't you dare do this Olivia Pope! You will take him up on whatever dirty fucking offer he has in mind; do you hear me?! He is fucking gorgeous and wants to have sex with you!"

"I told you I don't think I can do friends with benefits Abby, I get attached!"

"Did you or did you not tell me that the itch was worse than ever now? Go scratch the fuck out of that itch!"

Olivia buried her face in her fingers "I don't know…I don't know what to do"

"Liv…Liv look at me. You have spent the last four years punishing yourself for the sins of Edison. Its enough! You deserve to be happy. Did he make you feel good last night?"

Olivia nodded. Good was an understatement.

"Then just focus on that. Focus on just feeling good. Its time for you too feel good. Four years is too long to punish yourself for choosing the wrong man" Abby said quietly.

Liv looked down on the floor and said nothing.

"Grab onto happiness Liv. Even if this thing is fleeting; grab onto it"

Oliva heard Abby; but she just didn't know if she was ready to be…happy.

* * *

 **Later that evening…**

Liv stared at her phone. She still wasn't sure she was going to pick up if he called. The things Abby had said to her has resonated with her. She had been happy with Stephen…Fitz. He had made her feel fantastic. The sex had been first class. She hadn't felt sexy in so many years.

She remembered how he looked at her every time he climaxed. He had looked…helpless as the pleasure battered him. It had made her fell powerful. I did that; I made him feel that way.

Abby was right. She had been punishing herself for allowing herself to fall for Edison and for letting him destroy her from the inside out.

The doorbell rang. She assumed it was her neighbor Joe, coming to borrow something from her pantry. _That cheap motherfucker needs to get his ass to a grocery store_.

She pulled the door open and there he was. Fitz.

He had changed out of his fitted suit and was dressed in jeans and a nice shirt. He looked good.

"Hi"

"HI"

"Can I come in?" he asked politely

She stepped to the side giving him room to enter her apartment. She closed the door and stood by it. They stared at each other.

"We need to talk" he said "I have a proposition for you"

Olivia looked at him, she didn't speak

"However, before I put this proposition to you, I need to know why you were willing to pay a stranger to have sex with you…?"

Olivia stared at him

"I'm assuming it's because you don't want to be in a relationship, but you want…sex. Am I right?"

She remained silent

"You need to talk to me Liv, I need to know, so I can figure how we move forward with this…thing" he gestured between the two of them.

Finally gathering her courage, she nodded.

"Okay, so here is the deal. I didn't get nearly enough of you last night, I only got a taste and I want more. I want you. I am pretty sure you want me too" Fitz had never been short on confidence.

"So, I am proposing a mutually beneficial agreement" he walked slowly towards her stopping less than an inch away from her. He brought his head down so he was at eye level with her.

"I want you to use me" Olivia's head popped back in shock.

"Use me Olivia. I want to be your personal sex slave. Every time you feel like it, you call me and I come over and give it to you anyway you want" his sexy voice travelled down her back like fingers dancing gently down her spine.

"Would you like that Liv?" he leaned in and kissed her on the mouth "You call me whenever your feeling horny and I come over and do whatever you want. You want me to hold you down and fuck you till you can't feel your legs, then I do that. You want me to climb on top and ride me, then you do that. You want me to get on my knees and lick that beautiful pussy, then I do that. Anything you want Liv, it would be all about you…. About making you come…making you feel good" he dropped another kiss on her lips that had parted in a gasp at his arousing words.

He reached out and grabbed her by her shoulders pulling her hard into him. He deepened the kiss and then pulled back to look at her flushed face.

"You can have it anyway you want it, whenever you want Liv… does that make you wet?" he reached down and pulled down the sweats she had pulled on when she got home. He pulled them halfway down her thighs and slipped his large hands into her panties. He moaned his appreciation when she parted her legs to let him in.

"Are you wet for me, Livvie?" He pushed one large finger inside her. She was wet. She was soaking and all he had done was whisper sex words in her ear. He pushed another finger in and she gasped. She grabbed a hold of his shoulders and used them as a stabilizer to open her legs even wider. He moaned again grateful for the extra room she gave him to play.

He pushed his thick long fingers in an out of her. She was still; quiet. Absorbing the feelings; sinking into the pleasure.

That changed when he pushed his fingers back into her again and opened them up into a V inside her. She moaned and started to ride his fingers in earnest now. He watched her move, transfixed by the sexy image. She cried out and reached down to grab his wrist, she pushed him deeper into her body and gasped. Sensing that she was close, Fitz brought his thumb into play.

He placed it on her clit and let it rasp against her as his fingers moved in and out of her juicy pussy. Fuuuck! She exploded. The spasms started at her pussy and spread all over her body. Synapses fired from her toes to her hair fucking follicles.

He brought down his head to kiss her, but she couldn't engage. She was too busy riding those waves. Her slick walls held onto his fingers like a vice. She needed them to stay in there for just a minute longer…Fuck that felt good.

Fitz let her work through the orgasm and when she finally calmed down, he pulled his long fingers out of her body. He looked her in the eyes as he brought his very wet fingers to his mouth and sucked the taste of her off his fingers. She watched as his eyes closed; he groaned his pleasure

"I am never going to get enough of you Liv, you taste amazing" He grabbed the back of her head and brought her mouth to his. Pushing his tongue in. She tasted herself and gasped at the raw carnality of the moment.

This was a whole new level for her. She had never had sex like this with Edison. Edison was all about vanilla sex. Fitz was not.

Fitz liked it hard, raw, rough, dirty…indelicate. She was finding out she liked it that way too.

She liked the way he gave it to her. She had too. She came like crazy every time he touched he. Touched her with his words, his hands…his beautiful mouth.

"Can I have you Livvie?" he asked as he drew back from the kiss. She looked up at his steel grey eyes, at the passion reflected there and made the only decision she could.

"Yes"


	5. Chapter 5 - I accept

**CHAPTER FIVE**

As soon as he had her consent he grabbed her and lifted her off her feet.

"Where's your bedroom?" he asked gruffly. She pointed to a door and he carried her in. He thought how earlier in the day he had worried and stressed about never seeing this beautiful woman again and now here he was; about to dive into the same bliss he had experienced the night before.

He pushed open the door and walked into the room. He paid little attention to the décor. His sole purpose was to find a bed so he could fuck her again. He needed in, it was all he had thought about all fucking day.

He put her down on the bed quickly shed his clothing and then hers. He needed to slow down. He was rushing her again like the night before. He didn't want to do that again. He wanted to take his time and appreciate her.

He bent down and took a hard nipple into his mouth. One wasn't enough, he made a grab for the other. He pushed them together and rubbed his face on them. He licked each nipple in turns as her gasps and moans floated down to him.

He moved up and kissed her hungrily. Swallowing all those sexy noises, absorbing them into his body. They fueled him. Made him mad for it.

He pulled away from her mouth and worked his way down again. He spent some more time on her breasts and then worked his way lower to her tight belly. He licked down to her navel and lower still to the little strip of curls that shielded her beautiful mons. Hmm…

Olivia's breath caught. Fitz smiled against her skin. He didn't know who she had been sleeping with before him, but whoever he was he hadn't been taking care of her. He remembered her reaction when he had put his mouth on her the night before. She had been shocked. Pleasantly so.

Any man who didn't give his woman head was a fool as far as he was concerned. He loved making a woman come with his tongue. Lick the clit and they were yours, Fitz thought….it just wasn't that with Olivia though; he loved the way she tasted.

He moved down and brought his hands up he parted her with his fingers and blew on her beautiful clit. Her back arched. He blew again and got a similar reaction.

Deciding to draw it out a little longer he moved back up her body and kissed her lips. She looked at him confused. She had been waiting to feel his mouth on her lips…just not the ones on her mouth.

"What do you want me to do to you Livvie, tell me?" he kissed her surprised mouth.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you" he said again gruffly.

"Fitz…please…"

"No Livvie, you ran away from me this morning. So now I don't give it up to you so easy Livvie, you have to beg me for it" he said

"I…I…can't…"

"You can Livvie. I am in a very giving mood tonight. I just need you to tell me what you need. Tell me…and I'll give it to you" he promised

He watched her hesitate. He knew he was pushing her. Knew that she wasn't very experienced. She was a sexual novice…he was not. He needed her to want it as much as he did. Needed her to acknowledge it out loud, so she wouldn't…couldn't back out or run off on him again.

"Say it Livvie…Say it" he demanded

"Fitz…Fitz…kiss me" she said, still reticent. He pushed her "Where Livvie, where do you want me to kiss you?"

"there, there…" she moaned pushing her hips up into him. He grabbed a hold of her hands and brought them over her head lacing his fingers with hers.

"Look at me Liv…Liv look at me" he had to ask twice before her eyes opened lazily. "You have to say it Liv, or you don't get it" the sensual ultimatum worked. She reached a breaking point and the words came tumbling out.

"Fitz please…Lick my pussy, fuck me with your tongue"

He sprang into action. He slid back down her body and brought their laced hands down together to rest on either side of her hips. His hands were no longer available so he ordered her quietly.

"Spread your legs" she obeyed instantly. No hesitation.

He used his tongue to part her and licked up her wet folds. Hmm…

"Fitz" she moaned moving against his mouth. He licked her up and down for a while and then worked his way to her eager clit.

She was so wet. He pulled it into his mouth and suckled and Oliva cried out her back arching into the air. He used their joined hands to put pressure on her hips and bring her back down so he could get back to his very pleasurable task. He flicked it and sucked it skillfully as she begged him…for what he didn't know. He was sure she knew either. Finally, he moved down and pushed his tongue inside her body. He pushed in as deep as he could; drawing out her taste. He reveled in it. It was ambrosia. An elixir for the gods.

She was bucking against him, the pleasure coursing through her body, she jerked one of her hands free from his grasp and grabbed a handful of his hair, bringing him in closer. He felt the sting as she pulled on his hair, but he didn't care. He could feel it she was getting there…just a little more…and there she went.

Her scream echoed across the room as she moved frantically against his mouth.

"Fitz…Fitz…Fitz" he listened as she chanted his name. He kept her in his mouth, licking her sweet come as she moved trying to ride out the orgasm. Finally, after what seemed like forever she stilled. He moved up her body kissing his way up until he go to her plush mouth.

He did what he always did, he took her lips and pushed his tongue in deep to share her sweet taste with her. She returned his kiss with just as much vigor as he gave.

He reached down and grabbed her hand wrapping it around his cock. He didn't think he had ever been as hard as he was right now.

She milked him, her small soft hand moving up and down on his dick. She grabbed onto some of his pre-come and rubbed it all around his cock.

"No baby, I can't…" he panted out "I'm too close, just put me inside you Livvie. Do it now!"

She reached in between their bodies and guided him in. He sank in without pause. Her orgasm had opened her up beautifully and this time her body gave little resistance to the intrusion. As he pushed in her walls tightened around him. He could feel her vagina clenching on him at different points of his cock and it felt amazing.

"Ask me to fuck you baby" he managed to order out despite the frayed threads that helped him hold onto his control.

This time it took no cajoling. She wanted it bad. As bad as he did.

"Fuck me Fitz…please fuck me!" she said as she wrapped her beautiful legs around him.

He pulled out and rammed himself back into her body. He set up a hard-pulsing rhythm. She met each thrust of his with one of her own. She grabbed a hold of his firm ass and tried to push him even deeper. He accommodated her. He reached down and pulled her leg up and over his shoulder, then did the same with the other. The new position opened her up completely, allowed him to go as deep as he wanted to. Deeper…and deeper.

He felt the orgasm coming and pulled back out of her arms. He hoped she wasn't far behind, he wanted her to come with him. She wasn't, not five seconds after he had the thought, she screamed and pushed up from the bed. He felt the spasms and he came; no fucking way he could hold it back any longer. The violent spasms pulled the come right out of him as he poured into her. He didn't think he was capable of coming that much. Just when he thought it was over, another wave would rock him and he would be pouring into her again and again and again.

She held him tight. Offering him comfort as the physical tumult rocked him. He waited until he wasn't seizing like a fucking maniac, before bringing his body down to hers and returning her embrace.

Fuck.

It's her, this is the one…. She's the one. He rolled the thought around in his head for a while and then accepted it.

Fitz's knew. He's days as a single man were over.

Accepting that was the easy part. Proving it to the skittish Ms. Pope ; Now that ,was the hard part.


	6. Chapter 6 - He might take everything

**Chapter 6**

Fitz was very good at this sex slave business.

He had come up with a code word. All she had to do was text him the one word and he would know that he needed to make his way to her to…service her.

They had spent a crazy night having sex after he had shown up at her apartment. He had spent hours clouding her senses with pleasure. By the time the sun rose, she knew she was in trouble. They had showered together. They hadn't had sex, they were too exhausted for that. They had just stood in the shower looking at each other, kissing while he gently soaped her down.

It was then she knew. She had known this would happen. She had even vocalized it to Abby.

She was getting attached. She wanted more…she didn't know what; she just wanted more.

She had spent the rest of the week looking at her phone waiting for him to call her. She didn't know why she was expecting a call. He had told her very clearly that he would only show up when she asked him to. She however was to chicken shit to type in three little letters onto her phone.

By Thursday, four days after the sex marathon, she was on edge. She was snapping at people and being an all-around grade A bitch. Finally, Abby, the only person who had the guts to confront her, yelled at her.

"Call the motherfucker and get laid already. Or I swear to god I will call him myself" Abby had walked out of the restaurant where they had been eating dinner and left Olivia sitting alone stewing. She finished her wine...and Abby's and then signaled the waiter.

She ordered a bottle of wine and drank it all within an hour. A brave soul had tried to approach her to ask her if she wanted company but the look she gave him had him scuttling off to safety.

She looked at her phone. He was stored in her phone as _F_.

She typed out the message but didn't hit send. She took a sip of the last of the wine in her glass. She took a deep breath and pushed send.

 _ **Now.**_

She sat and stared at her phone, not blinking. Five minutes later it vibrated, doing a little dance on the table.

 _ **Where?**_

She sat looking at her phone wondering what to say. What were the rules of engagement for this scenario? Was there sex-slave etiquette she might breech? _I sure would hate to be gauche_ she said to herself sarcastically.

She typed into the phone

 _ **You're place.**_

Why should they only do it at her house? Let him have to wash the sheets for once.

What kind of asshole decides to be a sex-slave? Why couldn't he just ask her out like a normal fucking man. Wasn't she good enough? Edison hadn't thought she was, maybe Fitz was of the same mind….

That last thought hurt. It hurt bad.

 _You really shouldn't be doing this,_ her inner logical voice said. _You're in a bad mood and spoiling for a fight._

So, she could fight with him, maybe that should be part of his sex slave duties.

Her phone vibrated and an address flashed across the screen.

Huh…she knew the area, very exclusive. Lawyering was obviously working out better for him than her.

She signaled the waiter and asked for the bill, he was about to walk away when she told him to add another bottle of wine to her bill and bring it to her in a bag.

Her mama always told her you didn't go to anyone's house empty handed.

* * *

Fitz heard the car pull up to his home. He walked to the door on his bare feet and watched Olivia tumble out of a cab.

Uh-oh. He thought as he watched her struggle to pay the cab driver. He grabbed his wallet and pulled on his running sneakers that were by the door.

He walked up to the driver and after verifying the amount pulled out a one-hundred-dollar bill and sent him on his way.

Olivia stood watching him, holding a bag with a bottle of wine showing through the clear plastic.

She smiled at him "I'm here" she announced with a flourish, throwing her arms out. The gesture caused her to topple and he quickly grabbed her before she hit the gravel.

"You are drunk" he said frowning

"I am not drunk, I am tipsy" she made a grab for the bag and brought it up with a sudden movement, almost hitting him in the face with the bottle. He moved back just in the nick of time. He grabbed the bottle out of her arms before she did some serious damage. It took some trying; she fought him.

"Get your own" she groused.

"Forget drunk, babe. You are trashed"

"I am not" she insisted. Well maybe she was. The wine she had been gulping at the restaurant had started affecting her on the cab ride. She could feel the warmth of the alcohol coursing through her veins. It felt wicked good.

She pulled out of his arms and turned to look at his house.

"Holy shit, is all this yours?" she said looking at the well-lit Georgian style mansion. It was beautiful.

"Oh my god your rich" she said. She walked towards the front door on unsteady feet and let herself in through the open door. Fitz followed close behind, ready to catch her if she fell.

"Wow" she had thought the outside was impressive, but the inside was… spectacular.

"Okay, wait how rich are you? This is some old money shit" she said turning to face him.

"Very rich and yes, it is some old money shit" he said using her language. He saw no point in modesty. Anyone who saw the house could tell.

"See this is the shit I don't understand, why are you wasting your time with me?" she asked walking towards him. She teetered and stopped a few feet from where he stood.

"You can have any number of women, your very good to look at and apparently you have this…so why me?" she said slurring

"What is this Liv, low self-confidence?" he asked in all seriousness

"No, it's me being realistic. I am by no means saying that I am not good enough. I'm just asking a simple question fizz…Fitz. Why me…why"

He walked over and put his hands on her face. She stared at him. He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I would love to tell you why Liv, but I am not going to do that while you're drunk" he kissed her again.

He pulled back from her mouth and he saw tears in her eyes. He panicked.

"If I am not careful, you're going to take everything from me, aren't you?" she whispered.

"What do you mean Livvie?"

She looked at him and he watched a tear roll down her cheek. She shook her head and moved back wiping her face to hide the evidence of the emotion he had already seen.

"Nothing…I don't mean anything" she blew a puff of air out in attempt to stop the tears that were threatening to pour out.

She turned back to him with a fake smile plastered on her face.

"So, you are cutting into my sex-slave time mister. I say we have a drink and get to it! Where's the kitchen, I need a corkscrew" she walked off in the direction of his bedroom. He watched her realize her mistake and then do a one eighty turn to head off in the other direction.

He followed her while her words played in his head. _If I am not careful, you're going to take everything from me, aren't you? He knew what she meant. The same fear kept him up at night._

* * *

Fitz walked in while Olivia was opening up drawers looking for a corkscrew. He walked into his pantry and came back and handed it to her. She threw him a humorless smile and worked on getting the damn bottle open.

"Glasses?" she asked. He pointed to the cupboard behind her head and she left the bottle on the counter as she pulled out two stemless glasses.

She poured herself a generous portion and did the same for him. She walked over to where he stood and gave him a glass.

"Salute" she said and sipped the dark rich red wine. It was good.

He stood staring at her as she sipped her wine and after a minute he put his glass down and grabbed hers out of her hand. She started to protest, but he cut her off with a deep kiss. She hesitated for a minute and then wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him back. He pulled her close and continued to explore her mouth, he tasted the wine and he tasted the unique flavor that was Olivia, his Livvie.

He picked her up and she automatically wrapped her legs around him. He walked out of the kitchen, turning off the lights as he walked. He carried her through the house, turning out lights and made his way to his bedroom all while kissing her. When they got to the bedroom he placed her gently on the bed and bent down to take of her heels. Once he had them off, he pulled her up and unzipped her pants. She tried to help him but he stopped her. So, she let him fly solo. He pulled them down and then sat her back down on the bed.

Next was her blouse and then her bra. She sat there in panties waiting for him to do something, anything, but all he did was pick up her clothes and put them on a chair he had by his closet. He turned on the light and disappeared and reappeared a few seconds later with an old worn tee-shirt that had Navy written on it. He pulled it over her head and pulled her arms through it as if she were a helpless child.

He pulled the covers back on the bed and placed her gently inside and pulled them over her. She watched as he disappeared back into the closet and came back out dressed only in boxers. He walked over to her side of the bed and turned off the lamp he had turned on when they had entered the room. He walked around in the darkness and the bed dipped as he got in.

He pulled her into him and she wrapped her arms around him.

"Go to sleep Livvie. We will talk in the morning, okay?" he placed a kiss a top her head. The tears prickled her eyes again but she fought them back. She nodded against his chest and he rubbed his hand up and down her back soothingly. She drifted off to sleep thinking that this didn't feel like anything other than a relationship…then love.

* * *

The sun pouring through the blinds woke her up. She was cuddled against something hard. The memories of the previous night came flooding back and she rolled onto her back mortified. What the hell had she been thinking showing up to his house drunk?

"Good morning Livvie" his voice sounded deeper than usual. Gruff, from having just woken up. She looked up at him and saw that he was smiling at her. A genuine smile. Not a _get the hell out of my house you drunken lush smile_ ; but a real honest to goodness smile.

He brought his head down and kissed her. She pulled back. She had been drinking. She could only imagine what her breath smelled like!

She jumped out of the bed and went through a door she hoped led to the master bathroom. It did not. She found herself in an exercise room and headed back out. Fitz was on the bed looking amused as he pointed to anther doorway in the bedroom. She smiled at him sheepishly and made a dash for the bath.

She looked at herself in the mirror and yelped. Holy hell, she looked like crap! She looked around the luxurious bath and was gratified to find a linen closet stocked to the nines with everything she needed to look halfway decent. She jumped into his shower that was the size of her apartment and took the quickest shower in the history of man.

She was standing in the bathroom wrapped in a towel when he walked in with a towel wrapped around his waist.

Damn he looked good. Hard pecs, six pack abs, and that trail of hair leading to... well she was quite familiar with what that happy trail led to…

"I need a toothbrush" she said

"Use mine" he said casually

She stood staring at him." I can't to that it's yours…"

"So?"

"It's…"

"Liv, I have heard my tongue shoved into just about every part of your body, I think it's safe to say that I am not worried about catching any cooties" he said frankly.

She stared at him and he sighed. He walked out of the bathroom and came back five minutes later. She stood in the same position he had left her. He handed her brand-new toothbrush still in its packaging.

"I found them in the pantry, Marta my housekeeper must have picked some up "he said. He walked past her dropped the towel and jumped into the shower.

She forgot all about brushing her teeth and just stared for two minutes before she remembered her manners. She quickly brushed her teeth and made her way out of the bathroom. She walked over to the chair where she had seen him place her clothing the night before. No clothes.

He walked out of the bathroom his hair wet. Beads of water on his sexy fucking torso.

"I threw your clothes in the washer I hope that's okay? Should be ready in about two hours" he said and walked back into the bathroom.

 _Two hours! What the fuck, she needed to leave now!_ She needed to go home so she could be openly mortified about her behavior the night before.

He came back out rubbing the water off his hair. He threw the towel to the corner of the room and stood facing her with only a towel wrapped around her waist. She stood there with her own towel wrapped around her starting at him like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Livvie we need to talk" he said

No, she wasn't ready to talk! She didn't think she could bear it right now…

Searching for a way out, she looked to the door and he quickly read her mind.

"Don't even think about it Liv, I would chase you down" he said threateningly.

Okay it was time for plan B. She looked at him…and dropped the towel.

"Fuck, Liv" he said.

She watched as the towel wrapped around his waist tented.

She walked up to him and asked boldly. "Still want to talk Fitz?"

"You're not leaving this house until we've talked Liv" he said firmly. He then picked up off the ground and carried her to the bed losing his towel on the way. It had been four days since they had seen each other, touched each other. Four days that had felt like four hundred days.

He put her down on the comforter and immediately climbed on top of her searching for her mouth. He took it in a hungry kiss. He tasted like toothpaste and Fitz. She had missed him. Missed this.

He ate at her mouth like a man starving and she went toe to toe with him. He moved down to her neck and lower to her breasts. Her nipples were rock hard and grabbed them into his mouth. She enjoyed his ministrations for a while before she pushed him off. He looked at her startled, confused.

"Liv…" he said reaching for her again.

"No, you always get to have your way. It's my turn" she said huskily.

He smiled and looked at her

"You gonna have your way with me Livvie" he asked in mock fear. He turned around and lay back on the bed, his arms behind his dead. His dick pointing skyward.

"Have at it Liv, make me beg"

She didn't like his tone, he sounded completely undaunted. _He's making fun of me!_ That annoyed her. _Okay mister, let's see how funny you think I am when I am done with you_

She smiled at him confidently a hint of menace behind the smile. His confidence slipped a little, the look in her eyes had him worried. She walked looked at him on the bed and then walked off into his closet and came back with four of his expensive silk ties.

"See you made a mistake a lot of people make around people like me. They take my shyness as a sign of naiveté." She climbed onto the bed gracefully and straddled him, tucking his cock in between her legs, but not letting him in.

She leaned forward and grabbed his left hand tying it to the bed post with one of the ties.

"Now I will admit that I may not have had as much experience as you in the boudoir, but that doesn't mean I can't make you beg, because while you were out there doing…it, I was in here" she pointed to her head "dreaming and fantasizing about all the things I would do when I found the person I wanted to act out all the dirty little thoughts that were going through my mind at night"

She reached for his other hand and tied it down as well "All those times, I laid in my bed and thought about being touched… touching someone" she leaned in and kissed him she pulled back from his lips and kissed her way up to his ear

"All the times I pushed my fingers into myself and fucked myself with my fingers thinking about all the things I could do with that special someone. Hmm."

Fitz watched speechless as she spun around on him and lifted up to tie his left ankle to the bed. The view was spectacular, he could see her pussy glistening as she lifted her ass in the air tying his feet to the bedposts. Fuck he was in trouble.

She finished trying him up and spun around to face him again.

"Can you see me Fitz? Touching myself, making myself come; I get so wet thinking about all the things I want to do, but you know how wet I can get don't you Fitz?" she moved over his cock slowly but never let him in. His hands strained against the restraints. She got up off him and he felt the loss; he looked down at his stomach at the wet spot she had left on him and groaned.

She pulled her phone out of her bag and scrolled through her phone, she found what she was looking for and walked over to his docking station. A sexy beat started to play on the speakers as she climbed back on top of him.

She grabbed a hold of him and milked him hard a few times before placing him inside her body and sliding down. He closed his eyes as he felt that warm channel clasp him. Fuuuuck!

"I love this song Fitz" she moved against him to the beat of the song and paused…when the song paused "It's all about a good girl that knows how to be very…" she rode him to the beat, paused "very bad"

Fitz cursed and closed his eyes. She was killing him. She stopped moving and his eyes popped open "That's right baby, don't take those baby blues off me, you watch…watch. Me. Ride. You." each word was punctuated by a swirling gyration on his cock that had him clenching his teeth.

"Liv…"

She had a wicked smile on her face as she continued to ride him to the beat. She used the song's beat to dictate how fast or how slow she moved. He was in hell. His hips lifted off the bed trying to get her to move faster to get him off…he needed to come bad.

She was so caught up in her little dick teasing dance she never noticed that Fitz constant movement had loosened the spindle on the bed. He groaned loudly and she heard something snap. The spindle on the head board snapped loose and Fitz was free.

He grabbed onto her hips with the free hand and pushed up hard into her body. She screamed at the hard thrust. He was insane with needing to establish a rhythm that would give him the orgasm she had been denying him while she rode him.

He lay flat and reached up to untie his other hand. Once he had both hands lose he moved her off him and loosened his feet. In less than thirty seconds he was on top of her and pushing inside her like a lunatic.

He took no care with her. She had broken his mind and in tandem removed all pretenses of chivalry. He held her down and belabored her, he fucked her hard. The rapid-fire movement of his hips left her senseless. She opened her legs as wide as she could and let him have at her. It was too much. She grabbed a hold of his ass and pulled him in and exploded. This wasn't an orgasm. This was death, she was dying. She clamped down on him. Hard.

He pushed into her one more time hard and shouted out his release. He came and came and came. It destroyed him. He felt helpless to do anything but hold on and try to survive the onslaught. He feared he might not. Liv was still riding the aftershocks of her cataclysmic orgasm when she felt Fitz spurt into her. The burst of warmth turned her on so much she felt anther orgasm start working its way out of her . She screamed again, her nipples pebbling as she moved her hips against him statically.

They stayed like that forever before Fitz was finally able to lift himself off her.

"We broke the bed" she said tiredly. He laughed

"Yes, we did"

He lay on his side and pulled her into his side and they fell asleep again wrapped in each other's arms.


	7. Chapter 7 - Cowardice

**Chapter 7**

She tried to run.

He knew she would. Knock him out with sex and sneak out while he slept trying to get up his energy reserves. She had done it the first night they had slept together.

He was prepared this time. He had set the alarm on the house when she had been taking a shower. If she so much as touched his front door…

The noise woke him out of a dead sleep. He smiled. His little trap had caught his intended prey.

He got out of bed and walked into the closet. He took his time dressing. He knew she had to be downstairs going crazy trying to silence the alarm.

Well, she couldn't do that without the code.

Once he was dressed in jeans and a tee, he headed out of his room and bit his lip to stop from laughing out loud at the image before him.

He watched as Olivia, heels in hand, jumped up and down trying to knock the strobe/alarm pod that was installed above his door on the wall.

There was no way she could get that high. He figured he was about a foot taller than her at six-foot two, and he had to stand on his toes to reach it.

He leaned on the door jamb and enjoyed the show.

"Stupid…fucking…" each jump was interspersed with a curse muttered under her breath.

How heavily did she think he slept? The decibels on the alarm were deafening. He was staring to have a headache listening to it.

She turned around to place her shoes on the floor and he could tell the moment she caught sight of his feet with her peripheral vision. She jumped up in the air startled; now that jump could have brought her close to the alarm, he thought wryly.

"Fitz…I am sorry…I was trying to turn it off and…." She stopped embarrassed

He walked towards her and then past her to punch in the code on the keypad by the door. The silence was deafening after the racket of the alarm.

There was a phone ringing. He walked passed her again and grabbed a cordless phone that was in the nearby den and spoke.

"No, its fine" he walked towards her while speaking on the phone. He paused about a foot-way from her. He never took his eyes off her.

"I accidently tripped it. The word is Coriolanus…. thank you" he placed the phone down on a small table he had in the hall; then continued walking towards her. He saw her eyes widen and she took a step back but he kept up his approach. He grabbed her close to him and took the arm that held her pocket book. He pried it out of her hands and walked into his den. She followed him

"Fitz… I need my bag, my house keys…"

He ignored her and pulled back the painting he had on his furthest wall to reveal a wall safe. He punched in a code and then threw her pocket book in without any care. That seemed to annoy her.

"Hey!"

He shut the door and then turned to walk back towards her. He grabbed her hand and started walking. She had no choice but to follow. He pulled her into the kitchen and sat her down on a comfortable stool on the kitchen island where a gas cooker was stationed.

He leaned in and kissed her before leaving her parked on the stool. He went into the fridge and she watched him pull out eggs, tomatoes, thick cut bacon…all the makings for breakfast.

"Fitz…" she started to speak, but he quickly cut her off

"Shut up Liv. I want to have breakfast with you. You and I need to talk. You seem determined not to talk to me, and I have to assume it's because you're afraid to tell me something bad. So, before all that happens, I want to sit with you and have breakfast like we are fucking normal people. Can you give me that?" he asked

She opened her mouth to say something but thought the better of it. She nodded. He smiled at her and went back to making them breakfast.

* * *

Olivia sat and watched Fitz chop, dice and separate egg whites like a pro. _Was there anything this man didn't do wel_ l?

Olivia wasn't much of a breakfast person, but she had a feeling this was not the time to be bringing up that kind of rubbish. She was no fool.

 _No, you're just a coward._ A little voice said, but she ignored that bitch.

She had to admit she was hungry, and the bacon smelled good. She loved bacon. She never had bacon because she loved bacon. She tended to overindulge.

 _Stop thinking about bacon and get your shit together to brace for whatever he wants to talk about woman!_ The little voice broke in again.

"How much bacon do you want Livvie?" Fitz voice broke through her reverie.

"One rasher will do, thanks" Ha! _One, girl you are in full on pretend mode today!_ Well, I can't ask for the whole fucking pound, can I?! she answered the bitch.

A plate slid in front of her. It looked lovely and smelled divine. She was glad to notice he had ignored her demure request for one piece of bacon and dumped a generous amount on her plate.

He slid his plate next to hers and then came around the table to sit next to her. Before he sat he reached out grabbed her by the back of the neck and kissed her again. Hard.

They sat and ate quietly and Liv found herself relaxing in the quiet atmosphere. Why was she over-reacting? He probably just wanted to talk about sex-slave rules. She was probably doing a bad job playing her part.

When they finished eating he took both plates and dropped them in the sink. He walked back and sat back on the Island stool turning it to face her.

"Look at me Livvie" he said quietly. She stared at the counter trying to get the courage to turn and face him.

"Please Livvie, look at me"

She took a deep breath and swiveled around to face him. She took another breath and gathered the courage to bring her gaze to his.

"We need to talk"

She nodded and swallowed "So, talk Fitz" she said in full defense mode.

She was breathing heavy, fighting back tears.

"Liv, who did this to you?" he asked his brow furrowed

"Did what Fitz?"

"Why do I feel like no matter what I say here, it's going to be the wrong thing?"

"Well I guess you're not going to know until you say it"

"Liv, I don't want to do the whole sex slave thing anymore, it was a stupid idea"

"Okay…I will…I won't call you anymore" she said

"That's not what I am saying Liv, I am saying…I am saying I want more"

The tears came rolling out. It was exactly what she feared! what she had been running from. She got up from the stool and attempted to leave but he quickly caught her

"What's going on Liv, why do I feel like you would rather I say I didn't want you anymore… than for me to say that I want to be with you?"

"Because…it just is! "she cried out

"WHY?"

"I've been here before Fitz. I was here, in this moment with Edison getting fed all the right lines, but they meant nothing to him. They were just …noises not words that meant something, they meant nothing to him"

"I am not Edison, whoever the fuck that is Liv" he yelled, angry at being compared to some loser who obviously broke her heart.

"Don't you see Fitz, it would be worse with you. I have known you for what? A week; and you already hold so much power over me. I haven't gone one hour of any day this week without thinking about you

"Good, neither have I with you" he countered

No! Don't you see this would be worse! If I let myself go with you and let you in…. you, YOU"RE THE ONE THAT I DON'T COME BACK FROM! If this goes wrong…" she shook her head trying to explain

"You make me feel amazing, every minute I am with you is pure joy. I am happy in ways that I never thought were possible…." she paused trying to stop the sobs that wanted to break free from her throat

"What wrong with that Liv? I feel the same way!" he said, confused

"What happens down the road when you decide that your bored and the novelty of me wears off? You walk away and I am left with a broken heart that I don't think I could recover from…I couldn't come back from you. I couldn't…" the tears were spilling from her eyes unchecked.

It broke his fucking heart.

"Livvie, I would never hurt you…"

"You don't know that Fitz! Who knows what happens down the road! Edison broke my heart but you … you would shatter it in a way that wouldn't allow me to put it back together for anyone. We should just stop this now before it goes any further…I can't see you anymore. It's over"

Fitz stood quietly looking at her. He wanted nothing more than to hold her and reassure her, but she was in porcupine mode and quite frankly…he was angry.

"Damn you Liv…damn you for being a fucking coward"

Her head popped up in shock at his harsh words.

"Everything you said is true, I could turn out to be a bigger jerk than Ellison or whatever that assholes fucking name was; but in inverse I could turn out be something incredible that is happening in your life. I could be the second chance I know you must have wanted at some point over the last few years…" he paused and turned away.

"So now I get to _not_ be with the love of my life because some asshole she met before me broke her heart?" he laughed humorlessly. He turned back to look at her. His eyes filled with pain.

"Do you get how unfair that is Liv? I want you, I would be good to you. I know we haven't know each other long, but if you feel even a modicum of what I feel you know that this is worth pursuing… we're worth it, can't you feel that Liv? You could be right and this is a disaster waiting to happen, or you could be wrong and you could be walking away from painful, difficult, devastating, life changing extraordinary love. I am afraid of the same things you are Liv, but your worth it to me, I am willing to dive in with both feet because I love you"

She gasped at the declaration.

"That right Liv, I fucking love you; and I am not some pubescent love sick teenager who doesn't know the difference between spectacular fucking and love Liv. THIS IS LOVE for me! I was a fucking done, the minute you took my hand in that fucking bar the first night!" his voice had been raised as he talked, but then suddenly like a balloon that had been popped. He deflated.

He paused and walked out of the room towards the den. He came back for a minute later and put her purse on the counter.

"I would go through fucking hell fire for you Liv…but if you don't feel the same… maybe your right. Maybe we should stop…" he paused overcome by emotion "maybe we should stop, because I need to be someone who would do the same for me"

He started to walk out the door and stopped before he rounding the corner. He didn't turn back to face her as he spoke.

"You get to be my Edison now Liv; you've ruined me for everyone else" he said sadly and walked out.

Liv stood in the kitchen holding her purse to her heaving chest thinking only one thing.

… **What have I done…**


	8. Chapter 8 - Redemption

**Chapter Eight**

 **Redemption**

"What in the hell is wrong with your friend?" Quinn said glaring at Olivia's friend Abby. They sat across from each other at a local coffee bar Abby had recommended when she had called Quinn out of the blue requesting to meet for coffee. Quinn had agreed, so she could ream out the woman in the hopes that she would relay the message to the viper who had broken her Fitz.

She was pissed. Her boss, her friend, her fucking family was hurting and it was all because of Olivia Pope. She wanted to tear her head off.

Five years ago, Quinn had been a strung-out junkie looking at doing time for whatever loser boyfriend she was dating then. She could never have afforded him to defend her, but she her mother worked for the cleaning company that cleaned his offices. She had begged Fitz to help her daughter and he had ridden into the county jail like a fucking knight and changed her life. She owed him everything. He had gotten her into rehab, helped her get rid of the loser, paid for her to go back to school and hired her on her graduation day to come work for him personally.

Quinn was pissed alright. Nobody got to fuck with Fitz and not feel her fucking wrath.

"Does that bitch just enjoy going around breaking people into a million pieces for kicks?"

"Hey, watch the language! That my best friend you're talking about.

"I don't give a fuck if she is the fucking queen of England, who the hell does she think she is destroying him like that"

"She's not doing much better…"

"Good. I hope she is fucking hell" Quinn said.

"Look I didn't invite you here to listen to you talk shit about my friend. I am here because I think you and I can help each other …to get them back together"

"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Quinn yelled. The patrons at nearby tables turned to look at the irate woman, but she didn't care

"If you think I am letting that viper near him again, you have another thing coming" she hissed out angrily.

Abby sighed. This was turning out to be not such a good idea. She had thought Fitz's assistant Quinn could help her fix Liv, but she was obviously wrong. She had never seen her friend like this, not even after Edison.

"She'd kill me if she knew I was telling you this, but the last guy she was with…it was a bad scene. She got hurt…bad" Abby said. She felt like a traitor for breaking Olivia's confidence, but she needed help.

"So?! We've all had our hearts broken, it doesn't mean you get to go around shitting on people. Good decent salt of the earth people and that's what Fitz is " Quinn said passionately

"Quinn, I am not talking about a broken heart, I am talking about broken bones and a subdural hematoma that required her to be in the hospital for a fucking month. He proposed to her, she accepted and two days later he beat her so bad…I thought she was going to die" Abby chocked back emotion.

Quinn froze with the coffee cup halfway up to her mouth. Wow, she hadn't seen that coming.

"That kind of shit scars, it doesn't matter how strong or brave you are. You don't get to wash that off" Abby said. She remembered seeing Liv in a hospital bed …broken, with tubes running out of …everywhere.

"I didn't know that" Quinn said quietly.

"Nobody does, she won't talk about it, she's embarrassed" Abby sighed "She's the victim and she feels embarrassed. She's ashamed that she couldn't see the signs and that she was so fucking wrong about the person she chose to love. It makes her doubt herself about everything, especially when it comes to love"

"She's been punishing herself for four years for not seeing who he was" Abby made a swipe for the tears pouring off her face.

"Fitz…Fitz is the only one she's let crack that shell, so we can see some of the sun that used to be her. He was…." Abby paused trying to gather herself "…he was good for her. HE IS good for her. Help me. Help me fix my friend because …fixing my friend will fix your friend" Abby pleaded.

Quinn sat quietly, thinking. Fitz had been a miserable bastard since he stopped seeing her. He had been happy with her. Olivia hadn't seemed like Satan's mistress when Quinn had met her a while back.

Abby sat and watched Quinn seating stoic. _I guess I am on my own here_ she thought and stood.

"Sit down, red… I'm in" Quinn took a sip of her coffe and sighed.

"Don't make me regret this red. If I live to regret this, you get on my shit list and trust me when I tell you, that you don't want to be on it" she threatened; and she meant it.

Abby plopped back down on the chair feeling hope for the first time in days. Hope for Liv.

* * *

Fitz sat in his office in the dark, staring out the window drinking bourbon. He had been doing that a lot lately. It was supposed to dull the pain. It didn't.

He sipped the amber liquid feeling its warmth spread across his body and tried not to think about…her. Maybe she had a point. If Edison leaving her had made her hurt this bad, he could see why she would avoid it like the fucking plague.

He had suffered a horrific compound fracture when he had been thirteen. He would break a bone every day for the rest of his life to not feel pain like this.

He was lost. He went over their conversation…no, their fight every day and wondered; Did I give up to fast, should I have worked harder to convince her? Maybe…

He could fight for her, he wanted to fight for her…she didn't even have to meet him halfway. He would have met her a quarter of the way and he would gladly carry her the rest of the way.

He heard the door of the office open and swiveled around on his chair. It was 10 pm and he had locked the door it could only be Quinn.

The door to the office opened and he narrowed his eyes frowning at her.

"Okay, so I was in no way going to recommend this, but you need to go talk to the viper" she said as she entered the room, she walked over to the bourbon and poured herself a glass before plopping down on the chair across his desk.

He took a sip of his drink and turned his chair back to stare out the window, giving his back to her. He didn't want to talk to anyone.

"I'm serious, I know you're in licking your wounds mode, but the viper, might actually be worth more of your time" It killed her to say it, she wanted the woman gone. She wasn't finding it easy to forgive someone who would do this to her friend. To her family.

"Go home Quinn" he said quietly.

"Fitz, turn around and look at me" he ignored her

"Please"

The entreaty made him turn. Quinn never said please…or thank you…or I'm sorry; it wasn't her style.

"What?" he asked flatly. Emotionless.

She sighed. She had told red, that she wouldn't tell him, but she had no loyalty to her. The only person she cared about was Fitz and he needed to know…at least she thought he did.

"I had coffee with the red head today, Olivia's friend…"

"Abby, her name is Abby. Why are you having coffee with Liv's friends, Quinn? " He didn't know why he asked; he really didn't care.

"She may or may not have told me something that I think you should know"

"Get to the point Quinn" he was irritated now.

"So, this guy the viper used to date, may or may not have been a heinous piece of shit"

Fitz sighed, he already knew the story of Edison.

"I know that he fucked her up Quinn… I don't need…"

Quinn interrupted him "Fitz, he beat the shit out of her. Broken ribs, brain bleed, the works."

Fitz froze. He felt his blood heat and it wasn't from the bourbon.

"What the fuck did you just say?" he asked gruffly, sitting up

"Say it again!" Fitz barked, making Quinn jump at the force of his voice.

"He beat her. Apparently, he proposed to her and then thought she was cheating on him so he came home two days after putting a ring on it and beat her…bad"

Quinn watched the intense emotions play on his face and worried. Maybe she shouldn't have told him. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell someone who was unhinged that the love of their life had gotten beaten by some asshole.

"I'll kill him" the threat was delivered silently. Quinn panicked. She knew Fitz. He meant it…shit!

Fitz stood up grabbed his phone off his desk and walked to the front door stopping to grab his coat. He was dialing as he pulled on the coat.

"Brass, I need you to find me the address for an Edison..." he turned to Quinn "Do you know the fuckers last name?" he asked Quinn

"Davis" Quinn responded and instantly regretted it. The man had murder in his eyes and here she was giving him information on what was sure to be the intended victim! She opened her mouth to speak, but Fitz was already out the door and heading for the elevators.

"Edison Davis. I'm leaving the office, I want the address on my phone by the time I get to my car or your fucking fired" he told the firms private investigator and hung up the phone.

Yup, telling him maybe not such a good idea.

"Fitz, stop..."

"Don't try and stop me Quinn, I am fucking ending him" He looked up at the indicator light on the elevator to see what was taking the thing so fucking long. Quinn looked up with him; it was on the sixth floor. They were on the twenty-fifth. Deciding it was taking too long he headed towards the stairwell.

Shit, I need to stop this now, I am not walking down twenty-five flights of stairs in these shoes.

"Fitz, stop! He's not in DC…he's in jail. They put him away. HE'S IN JAIL!"

Quinn stood panting, panicked. Fitz had murder in his eyes. He looked fucking feral.

Fitz stood by the stairwell doors his fists clenched. She could feel the rage encircling him, it was almost tangible.

"Fitz…" he shook his head and with a quick look at her pushed open the stairwell doors and headed out. To where she didn't know.

* * *

Liv sat on her couch watching amateur chefs competing for a one hundred-thousand-dollar prize on the Food Network. The delicious looking plates should have aroused her appetite, but she felt nothing.

She sat thinking about how she had been running from Fitz since she met him. Running because she knew how he could hurt her; but it wasn't him that had done this to her. She had done this to herself. Her worst enemy was herself. Who ever heard of someone breaking their own heart.

Thank god it was Friday and she didn't have to feel bad about calling into work again tomorrow. She couldn't leave the house. Abby was the only soul she had any contact with. The only reason she got in was because she had a key. Abby was her rock; just like she had been after Edison had attacked her. One of these this days she was going to need to have Abby have a breakdown so she could return the favor.

She had cried so much she had nothing left. She was numb. The only thing she could do was sit and watch TV. It helped to distract her…sometimes.

The doorbell rang. Why the fuck is Abby ringing the bell, she has a fucking key. The doorbell went again and she ignored it. Well maybe it wasn't Abby; whoever it was shit out of luck because she wasn't opening the door.

The ringing continued so she turned up the TV volume. After about what felt like ten minutes the ringing stopped. _Thank god!_ She was halfway through another episode when she heard a key turn in her lock.

She thought it was Abby until she heard two male voices enter her apartment and sat up startled. What was happening?

"If you just want to check on her Mr. Fitz that is okay, but I cannot leave you here alone, Ms. Pope would not like this" Olivia stood transfixed as Fitz and her buildings super walked into her den and stared at her.

Oh my God he was here! He looked beautiful…broken…

"Ms. Pope, thank God" Alvarez said. We were worried. Mr. Fitz said you had not been to work and I noticed you don't get your mail no more, so we decided to check on you, are you okay?"

She couldn't move, her eyes remained on Fitz her eyes drinking him in like she had been walking in the desert parched.

He returned her gaze. They couldn't look away from each other.

"We're fine Mr. Alvarez, could you please excuse us?" his gaze never left hers

"Ms. Pope do you want me to leave?" the older gentleman asked. He wasn't sure he should.

"Answer him Olivia" Fitz said softly. She broke eye contact with Fitz for a second to nod at the super and then she turned right back to look at him. She couldn't stop looking at him.

"Its fine Jose, thank you"

"Okay, but if you need me you call okay?" he said as he walked out leaving them alone. Staring at each other.

"Hi"

"…Hi"

He walked up to her and grabbed her into his arms folding her into him so there was no space between their bodies. A crowbar couldn't have pulled them apart. He held her and she put her arms around his midriff and inhaled. She had missed the way he smelled so much. He pulled back and bent down to look her in the eyes. She raised her gaze.

"I know Liv…I…know"

She instantly knew what he was talking about and started to pull back, but he wouldn't let her. "Liv please…don't. Tell me…trust me. You have to tell me everything…please"

She looked up at him through watery eyes and saw that he was holding back his own tears.

"I don't like to talk about it" she said sobbing quietly

"I know baby, but I need you to trust me and tell…me, please" he was struggling to speak through his emotion.

He picked her up and cradled her. He walked into her den and sat on the couch with her in his arms; pulling her into him.

"Tell me" he said.

So, she did.

"He used to be good…he was good. I didn't know but he was on cocaine. I noticed a change in him, but he had just gotten a new high stress job and I thought that was the cause of the erratic behavior. He started by belittling me and then being verbally abusive. I was done then. I'm not stupid…at least I didn't think I was. I told him to get out and not come back" If only she had kept him out.

"But then three months later he came back and said he had changed and that he had seen the error of his ways…so I let him back in. He looked…sounded like he had changed but he hadn't; the only thing that had changed was that he was better at hiding himself from me. So, a year later he asked me to marry him and I said yes. I was happy. The next day I went to lunch with a friend of mine from work, his name is Colin. He is gay with three kids but it didn't matter. Edison saw us having lunch and laughing and lost it. I came home and he wasn't there so I went to bed. I woke up the next day and he was sitting at the edge of the bed just…staring at me. I'll never forget what he looked like. He was…it's like he wasn't even human"

She remembered how terrified she had felt when she saw him; she shivered and Fitz pulled her in closer still.

"You're doing fine" he muttered

"He asked me who Colin was…I got out of the bed and started to move towards the door as I answered him. It's like I knew, I needed to get away from him. My instincts were screaming at me to run. So, I did. I got as far as the den, before he caught me" she took a deep breath.

"…I don't remember much after that. I remember coming to in the hospital a couple of times. I could hear my mother and Abby crying. I knew Edison had hurt me but I didn't know much else for a while…I don't know, how I could have been that fucking clueless about someone. I was going to marry him Fitz, I was going to let that monster be the father of my children!"

Fitz finally spoke up, he had been quiet while she shared her story. He controlled the rage against the coward Edison, controlled the heartbreak at imagining her in a hospital. Broken; but he couldn't stand to hear her blame herself.

"You didn't Liv, you _didn't_ marry Edison and you _didn't_ have children with Edison. You can't keep beating yourself for almost dodging a bullet. You should be celebrating that you dodged a bullet! Your punishing yourself for being human. We've all had moments that we trusted people we shouldn't have and we got hurt…If you keep beating yourself like this, Edison is winning. He wins!"

He cleared his throat "Baby, you're letting Edison continue to keep you trapped. Closing yourself off from people to stop being hurt might work at keeping bad things away, but it also keeps the good things away"

Liv was quiet, crying as he held her. She listened as he spoke.

"Livvie, it's not fair to me, but you know who its most unfair to…you. You deserve love, happiness, joy, …all the things you want Livvie you deserve. Just like most other people walking on this earth. You deserve it"

Fitz reached down and pulled her face up to look at him

"I want to be the man who helps give you everything you want. Let me in Liv…I love you. I love you so much. I can't breathe without you. I am nothing without you"

He leaned in and kissed her tenderly and she returned his kiss. Hesitant at first, but she quickly brought her hand to the back of his head running her fingers through his curls brining him closer. He spoke against her mouth not wanting to break the connection "Give us a shot Liv, please…for me, for us and most importantly for you Livvie"

She wrapped herself around him and pulled her face into his neck breathing him in. She had never missed anyone as much as she had him the last week. She would be a fool to not try. She needed to grab a hold of this. She loved him, there was no point denying it anymore.

She pulled back and looked at him and he saw it. He finally saw it in her eyes. She wasn't hiding from him anymore.

"Livvie, do you love me?" He felt like he had about ten thousand tons of emotion pressing down on his chest as he waited for her answer.

"Forever. I have loved you forever"

Liv sat in Fitz's arms and found what she had been seeking….for four years, a second chance.

Absolution…. Redemption.


	9. Chapter 9 - Told you So

**Chapter Nine**

 _ **The next morning…**_

Olivia woke up to a very hard body pressed against hers. She opened her eyes. He was still asleep.

She stared at his face and felt beautiful sentiments wash over her. She felt joy, lightheartedness, love and relief. Relief that she hadn't blown this chance at happiness. Relief that she had found a man who fought for her despite her valiant efforts to push him away.

She run her fingers across his face lightly. The soft touch made him stir but he didn't waken. He was probably exhausted. She was too. She hadn't been able to sleep for the past week. A broken heart caused a bad case of insomnia.

She reached down and kissed him softly on his lips. This time the caress woke him up. He looked down at her with sleepy eyes and smiled.

"Hi"

"Hi…I love you". His eyes turned glassy. Elation radiated off him at the unsolicited declaration. A week ago, she was running from him. Now she told him she loved him, just because she could. He felt humbled.

"Love you to Livvie" he leaned down to kiss her again.

He started to pull away but she stopped with firm grip behind his head. She kept her firm grip on him and increased the pressure on his lips. The soft romantic mood in the room, quickly changed; replaced by hunger.

They hadn't been together for days; days that had been filled with pain and angst. They both needed a release from the hurt of the last few days.

Fitz rolled over and took her with him. Olivia straddled him and pushed her tongue into his mouth. Fitz was usually the aggressor, he usually took the lead in the bedroom. Not today.

She moved until she positioned herself right over his now rock-hard cock. She started to move against him in a rhythm that took him from zero to one-hundred in about a second.

He moaned against her mouth and reached down to grab her hips that were now moving aggressively against him. He placed his hand over them and helped her ride him pushing her into him harder. She let him move her against him for a minute and then pushed his hands off her.

She sat still on him and Fitz's eyes that had been closed opened suddenly at the loss of the wonderful movement on him. Liv looked at him, her eyes burning with desire. She shuffled back and off his cock settling lower on his legs. She grabbed his boxers and pulled his cock out of the now snug fabric. Fitz moaned at the feeling of her hand on him.

Keeping her eyes, she started to milk him from root to tip. Fitz enjoyed the light hand job for a minute, but soon it wasn't enough. He placed a hand over hers and squeezed.

"Harder Liv, squeeze me harder" he said; she obeyed and squeezed harder. She went one further and started moving her hand faster. He groaned and his hips lifted off the bed almost dislodging her from her seat, but she held on…

"Liv…Liv…" he groaned her name over and over again. She stopped and he started to protest when he saw her move down lower.

He watched as she slid down the bed and positioned head by his erection. He knew it was coming and tried to brace for the pleasure…but how did one prepare for nirvana.

Her mouth closed over him and he hissed out of clenched teeth. Fuuck!

His groan vibrated down his body and she felt the vibrations against her lips. She took him deeper into her mouth and Fitz looked down to see her hot mouth gliding over him, enveloping him. It was his fantasy come to life and he didn't think he could survive it. All the times he had imagined her mouth wrapped around him…nothing compared to the reality of it.

"Yes, Liv…oh god…please" he was begging but he didn't know for what…

He watched himself disappear into her fucking mouth over and over again. Watched her lick and bathe the head of his cock with the heat of her perfect mouth. It was so fucking good he knew he wasn't going to last. He pulled her back and gasped as her tongue rasped him on his way out of her warm wet mouth.

"Not in your mouth Liv, not this time. Put me inside you, now..." he begged.

Liv was on edge to. Giving him pleasure, having him at her mercy, hearing him beg had turned her on more than she could have imagined. She moved up, whipped her night shirt off her head and placed herself over him. She rubbed herself on him, spreading her moisture on him and he groaned

"Now Livvie…. please now!" she grabbed a hold of his head spread her moisture on the firm head and slipped him inside her body. She started to slide down him slow…really slow…

Fitz tried to let her run it, let her do what she wanted at her own pace, but he couldn't. He grabbed a hold of her hips and pulled her down hard on him going deep. So, fucking deep.

They both groaned out loud. Livvie was so turned on her nipples were hard as glass and she reached up to brush them to give them some relief from the ache. Fitz watched her touch herself and felt his control slip even further. He started pushing up into her body like a mad man. Liv cried out and brought her fingers down to her clit. He watched as she played with herself and rode him like a deranged fucking cowgirl and he knew that was it. The Neanderthal was out.

He grabbed her and flipped her onto her back, spreading her thighs wide. He pushed into her so hard he pushed her up into the headboard. She screamed. He hoped he hadn't hurt her but he couldn't make himself stop to find out if she was okay. He was too busy pushing into her over and over again like a lunatic.

His hands on her thighs, he pinned her down and rode her; hard. He was holding her down so she couldn't move. Couldn't move her arms or legs to bring him in closer. So, she used her inner muscles to clench at him. Squeezing him. Some of it was voluntary, but most of it was her body clenching at him in response to those fucking hard thrusts. Fitz felt her tight pussy contracting on him and begged

"Come for me liv, come for me…please" He didn't have long to go and he wanted her with him. Liv didn't need the entreaty her body was racing toward the apex. Just one more…one more and she was off the cliff. She came so hard she couldn't even scream. The climax had robbed her of her voice.

Her senses quickly returned and she screamed into his ear, grabbing onto him with her tight little fucking cunt muscles. It was too much.

He grabbed her and poured into her like a madman. He had never come like that. He kept pushing in riding out the climax the best he could. The orgasm was so strong he stayed on top of her; his hips pulsing against her as aftershocks travelled down his spine. His brain was fried.

Damn. Just when he thought it couldn't get any better it did. It always did with her, with his Livvie.

He rested his forehead on her shoulder and tried to stop the violent tremors still working their way through his body. He felt powerless as he lay on top of her. He didn't know it was possible to feel this much attachment to another human being.

As if sensing his vulnerability. She grabbed a hold of him and kissed him. She hugged him close to her and reassured him.

"It's okay…it's okay…I got you. I got you…." she whispered in his ear as she held him

Fitz let it all go. The pain, the exhaustion and fear from the last week melted from his body and he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Four Weeks Later….**

Things were going well. Actually, they were fantastic.

Liv and Fitz spent as much time as they could together. Getting to know each other. It was weird they didn't have the conventional things most people in a relationship have in common; but their differences complimented each other.

They alternated between his house and her house never spending even one night apart. One evening on the way to her house, he had the realization. He stopped in the street and smiled. He made a quick stop and headed to her apartment.

They sat on the couch watching TV. Olivia was having her usual dinner of popcorn when he interrupted. She needed to start eating better and put on some weight. She was too thin.

"You might want to start eating better" Fitz said

"Why?" she asked distractedly as she watched the television

"Because I think you need to put on some weight, your too thin" he repeated his thoughts out loud.

She turned away from the movie and threw him a dirty look

"Why the hell would I want to do that?"

 _What kind of asshole told you were too thin?!_

He looked at her. She really had no idea.

"Well… because I am pretty sure you're pregnant and I need my kid to be nourished by more than just coffee and popcorn"

Olivia froze. She jerked around to face him and the popcorn bowl in her lap fell and poured all over her carpet. She looked like she was going to pass out. It was a good thing she was seating down.

"What…what…huh?" words wouldn't form. She was…what?

Fitz knew he was right, she honestly hadn't figured it out.

She had been so busy with her case load and spending all her free time with him. She had been oblivious. He had been making love to her consistently for six weeks without a period dropping by to ruin his good time.

"We've been dating for six weeks now Liv and I haven't been put _in time out_ for a period" he said smiling. "We've been fucking like rabbits for weeks and in case you remember we weren't too careful when we first started. I was too busy trying to get inside you to think about protection on at least three occasions that I can recall"

Olivia couldn't move. She had gone on the pill after they had started officially dating, but he was right there had defintately been some…slip ups. What in the hell was wrong with her! He was right, she hadn't had her period for weeks!

She stood up and started pacing "Oh my god, oh my god…."

"Stop freaking out Liv, take a deep breath" he stood up and walked over to her grabbing her so she could stop pacing.

"Whatever happens we deal with it together. I should warn you… that I have decided to be ecstatic if I have knocked you up so be prepared for that" he said grinning.

He walked to his bag and pulled out a pharmacy bag.

"Now, be a good girl and go pee on the stick"

 **Five minutes Later…**

They looked up from the stick and looked at each other. Fitz smiled at her smugly and Olivia imitated a grouper her mouth opening and closing in shock. Fitz grabbed her and said the one thing many a man wanted to say to his woman…

"Told you so"


	10. Chapter 10 - The Past Comes Calling

**Chapter Ten**

"I need to tell my mother, she is going to want to come and see me. It will be her first grandchild" Olivia said biting her lip.

"So, tell you mother to come. I would love to meet her" he smiled at her.

They lay in bed at his house. They had found out about the baby a week prior and Liv had an appointment with the OBGYN in the morning. There was no way he wasn't going with her, so he had insisted she sleep over at his house and they could drive to the doctors together.

Liv was worried and he knew she was.

"Fitz, no matter how connected we are, we are still in a new relationship. This baby is going to put unbelievable stress on us. Do you think we can handle it, can we survive it?" she asked pensively.

"I know we can. I don't feel like anything that has happened to us is an accident Liv. Me walking into the Moonlight Lounge at the last-minute cause I had a lousy day and I needed a drink. That allowed me to meet you. Me and you almost losing each other and then finding our way back to each other so we can appreciate this even more, and now this baby. None of this was planned, but I feel like it's just meant to be this way. It's serendipity…. Liv you and me. We are just meant to be. It's just that simple"

She looked up at him and smiled tremulously.

"We're in this together, no matter what, okay?" he leaned down and kissed her.

"We're in this together"

She let him pull her in close and cuddle her as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Liv had been very busy all week getting ready for her mother's arrival. The last of the many things she needed to do was stock up her fridge with food. She run out to the grocery to get all the staples mothers expected their daughters to have.

Bread, milk, veg, fruit, fish…all the shit she needed to pretend she ate on a regular to avoid having to listen to a lecture about how she didn't eat right. She already got enough of that from Fitz. She had told her mother about the baby over the phone, and she had sounded happy, but she worried about how Fitz and her head strong mother would get along.

She got home and unloaded the groceries from her car. She should have made two trips to get all the stuff into the house, but she was too damn lazy. She had thrown three heavy grocery sacks over each shoulder and carried an additional two in each hand. They felt like they weighed one-hundred tons; it would have been considerable less effort to make two trips, but she was already committed at this point. There was no way she was putting half the shit back in the car so she could come back for it.

She walked slowly to the elevators and travelled up to her floor with sweat pouring off her. She got off on her floor and waddled over to her front door her legs threatening to buckle under the weight of the bags. She finally made it to her door and threw all the bags to the floor. She riffled through her purse and found her house keys at the bottom of her purse.

She opened the door and started to bring in the bags one at a time into her kitchen. She had one bag left out on her stoop and then the arduous task of unpacking all the food and placing it where her mother would see it during her customary _snooping in my baby's fridge and cupboard_ session.

She walked out of the kitchen and was on her way to the front door, when she saw him standing there holding her last grocery bag.

"Hello Liv" Edison said

She screamed.

* * *

Fitz was shutting down his computer and getting ready to head to Liv's house when he heard Quinn talking to someone outside in the reception area of the office.

Shit. He needed to head out. Liv's mother was set to arrive in about two hours and Olivia had been having mini freak out sessions about her arrival. He had wanted to head out early and be there to calm her nerves down. He couldn't imagine that stress of any kind was good for her or the baby.

Baby. He was having a bay with Olivia.

The stupid smile that he had been trying to keep hidden throughout the week broke out over his face. It had been doing that lately.

He was going to be a father. Emotion swelled up in his chest. He was also planning on being a husband in the very near future.

He heard Quinn knock on his door and contemplated making a run from it through his fire escape.

"Come in"

Quinn entered followed by a beautiful statuesque woman. He didn't need an introduction to know who she was. Liv's mother.

"A Ms. Maya Pope is here to see you" Quinn said in the most professional voice he had ever heard her use. She waited for Maya to clear the doorway and her back turned before gesturing wildly at Fitz. She mouthed _What the fuck?_ at Fitz before closing the door behind her.

Fitz walked around his desk and approached Maya Pope with his hand outstretched.

"Ms. Pope it's a pleasure"

Maya reached out and shook his hand. Olivia had shown him pictures of her mother, but they didn't do the woman standing before him any justice.

Maya was a timeless beauty. She could have been anywhere from thirty-five to sixty years old. It was impossible to tell.

"I guess your surprised to see me here" she said. Fitz pointed at the seat across from his desk chair, silently inviting her to take a seat.

"I am surprised. Olivia and I thought you were coming in about two hours. Eight pm" he took the seat next to her.

"I know I lied to her about that, I wanted to meet you alone first. Take measure as they would say" she looked at with him with narrowed eyes as they spoke.

"Understandable. Liv is your only child"

"Yes, she is; and I have already had to deal with one jacked up boyfriend fucking with my child. I am not going to let that happen again" her voice was soft, but there was a non-spoken warning behind those words.

"Understood, but I am not Edison. I love her"

"Edison said that to"

"Yes, but what are the chances he meant it? You don't do what he did to someone you love. I would rather die than harm a hair on her head…Look, you don't know me. I guess you can do whatever smell test you need to do to see if I pass muster, but frankly the only way to know if I am good for her is to spend time with me… with us together. Liv is everything to me"

"Sounds like a bit of an unhealthy obsession"

Fitz laughed and nodded "it probably is, but I don't care. I'm running with it"

Maya looked at him and nodded. She was getting a good feeling off of the young man. Liv might have finally gotten it right.

"Well you are making a better first impression than that asshole ever did. Were you headed home?"

"No, I was going over to Liv's to check on her. She's a little unhinged about you visiting" he said honestly.

Maya smiled "Well then you can give me a ride"

They walked out the door together. Fitz waved goodbye to Quinn and led Olivia's mom to the elevator and then down to the car garage.

"So, do you want this to be a surprise or should I call her and let her know we are headed in together" Fitz asked once, they were belted in the car.

"Don't you dare call her! I want to catch her putting away all the food she buys so I can think she is eating right" Fitz laughed remembering how Olivia had dashed around the house this morning searching for grocery sacks she never used so she could go shopping for food before her mother came in.

Fitz thought about Liv's reaction when he walked in with her mother unannounced.

He was a dead man.

* * *

"Edison…Edison, what are you doing here?" Liv whispered. Fear coursing through her body.

He entered her apartment and she watched him lock the door behind him. He placed the grocery bag on the floor and walked towards her.

"I wanted to see you Liv" he said looking around her apartment calmly.

"When…when did you get out?" she asked

"Two months ago. I was trying to work up the courage to come see you. I wanted to see if there was any chance we could work things out" She looked at him confused.

 _Work things out…he couldn't possibly mean them…could he?_

"Edison…"

"I know now that's not going to happen. You've moved on to bigger and better things. I've seen you with that rich white guy…."

Oh my god, he had been watching them!

"Guess that is why you never really gave me a chance Olivia, you were looking for more than I could give you" he said sneering

Olivia felt anger boil up inside her. Wait a minute was he calling her a fucking gold digger?!

"I'm sorry Edison, let me see if I'm getting this right; you think we are not together because you didn't have money? Are you fucking kidding me! You beat me to a pulp and put me in the hospital for a month and you think were not together because of fucking…money?!" _he was out of his fucking mind!_

"You pushed me Liv. I asked you to marry me and not even a day later I see you with yet another rich white boy in a restaurant flirting, trying to make a fool of me, how much did you expect me to take!"

Liv was stunned. She couldn't believe the bullshit pouring out of his mouth. _Is this what he was telling himself in Jail? That she left him because he didn't have enough money?!_

"Bullshit! I never fucking so much as looked at another man when we were together Edison. You were out of your mind on coke and made shit up to fit that ball of rage you seem to want to carry around permanently" _Wait? Why am I arguing with him?!_

Olivia took a deep breath "Leave my house NOW! If you don't I am calling the police!" she was yelling now.

"That seems to be your solution for everything. Did you really need to have me put in jail that night Liv? You destroyed my whole fucking life. I'm a convicted felon because of you!"

"No, you're a convicted felon because of you! I was unconscious for a week after you beat me, Edison! So, you tell me how I put you in jail?!"

"You didn't have to testify at the trial, you could have walked away…"

"Edison, get the FUCK OUT OF MY HOUSE!" she yelled. She couldn't argue with him. she shouldn't argue with him. Nothing about him was rational. Rational, sane human beings didn't beat people they proclaimed to care about and compound the sin by trying to justify it.

She needed to dial 9-1-1…. _Where the fuck is my purse!_

"Looking for this Liv?" he said holding up her cell phone.

Shit!

"We're not done talking. I want you to admit that I was just a place holder. You were never in it with me Liv. You were holding out for better, and now you found it haven't you. Got some rich white boy to do all the things I couldn't do for you"

She was done. The anger boiled over.

"You're right Edison. I did move on to bigger and better in every fucking sense of the word. I have a real man now not a fucking coward. Did it make you feel like a man to beat me up? Cause real men go after people in their weight class Edison. You weigh about a hundred pounds more than I do. What kind of challenge is that…you're a fucking pussy. You're a joke. I hope you suffered every day in that fucking jail cell, and I hope you suffer every day again when they arrest you for this fucking childish bullshit you're pulling right now" she raised a finger and pointed at him.

"It's over; take it like a man and FUCK OFF! I hate you, you think I would get back with you?! What a fucking joke. You're not a man Edison, you're a child. Go find yourself a woman that willing to put up with your childish shit, because it sure as fuck will not be ME!"

She knew she had gone too far as soon as he finished railing on him. Men like Edison had fragile ego's. They knew they fell short in the whole being _a man_ department so they went after weaker prey. Women and children. She watched the anger flare behind his eyes and before she could move he was across the room and had slapped her so hard she saw stars as she fell to the ground. She managed to brace herself at the last minute and fall on her back.

The baby! She had to protect the baby!

She turned around and started to crawl away. He had hit her so hard she was disorientated.

"Get back here you fucking bitch, I am going to…" he didn't get to finish the threat. A rage filled round filled the room and Edison was suddenly pulled off her. Olivia had her mother scream.

She turned around on her hands and knees to see Fitz on top of Edison, raining blows on him. Fitz looked like a mad man. Blood sprayed across the room as his fists flew. Edison wasn't moving any more.

 _Oh my god he's, going to kill him!_

She crawled towards Fitz and grabbed him.

"Stop, Fitz stop! He's down, he's down" she wrapped herself around him and watched as the red haze slowly dissipated from him. He looked around the room disorientated. Trying to get his bearings. He had fucking disconnected from earth when he had seen Edison hurting Liv. He was trying to make his way back to reality.

"Oh god Liv, are you okay? The baby…I'll fucking kill him"

He rolled of Edison and fell to the floor. Liv gasped. His shirt was stained deep red with blood.

"Fitz!" she saw a knife near where Edison lay and screamed.

"Mom, call for help!" She pulled up his shirt and saw the deep wound in his stomach gushing blood. Maya was already on the phone. She had picked up and called as soon as Fitz had jumped on Edison.

"Fitz, fuck!" she quickly untucked her shirt and pulled it off over her head. She put bunched the fabric and pressed it into the wound trying to staunch the bleeding.

"Fitz, please don't do this to me…Fitz please don't fucking die" she yelled at him.

She looked over to where Edison lay still and yelled at his lifeless frame.

"YOU MOTHERFUKER!"

She sobbed as she heard sirens approach. What was she going to do…what was she going to do…?

* * *

Liv sat in the hospital waiting room next to her mother and Abby. She was numb.

 _He can't die._

She had shown up in the hospital with Fitz in a blood-soaked bra, so the hospital had managed to find a pair of scrubs for her to wear while she waited for Fitz to get out of Surgery. The paramedics had informed the admitting physician that she was pregnant so she had been wheeled of to a separate room protesting as they rolled Fitz off to the ER.

 _He can't die._

An hour later she had held an ultrasound picture of her healthy baby as she went into the Intensive care waiting room to see if she could find out any news about Fitz.

She knew that Edison was somewhere in the same hospital getting treated, but she didn't care. She hoped he fucking died.

The doors to the waiting room swung open and Quinn walked in holding four cups of hospital crude aka coffee. She offered a cup to Maya who accepted it gratefully. Olivia and Abby refused. Liv, didn't think she could get a sip of anything down right now.

 _He can't die._

Quinn threw the cup in the trash and sat down next to the three women to wait. An hour later a surgeon came out and started walking towards them.

Olivia jumped up and met him halfway.

"He's going to be fine" he said quickly reassuring the crazed looking woman in front of him.

"He had a severe injury to his spleen, but we were able to preserve a part of it and repair the blood vessels. He's going to be in the Intensive care for a while. They taking him to post op right now and we can let you see him for a little while in about an hour."

Olivia hadn't heard much after the his going to be fine part. She wrapped her arms around herself and cried as her mother rubbed her back to soothe her. Quinn and Abby were off to the side crying in relief.

She stood in the same position as the doctor walked out of the room, her feet wouldn't move. She couldn't propel herself to the chair she had vacated.

He was going to be alright.

Her strength abandoned her and she slipped down to her knees crying in relief. Maya, Abby and Quinn down on their knees and held her.

 _He was okay! He wasn't going to die on her!_


	11. Chapter 11 - It's Been So Long

Hello Fellow Olitzers!

I feel like I have to respond to one review I got. Please excuse me for getting in the way of the story; feel free to skip the below and go on reading under the heading Chapter 11 below 😊

 **FYI…. I post all reviews, negative and positive. As stated in my bio. All comments are welcome ….as long as they are constructive.**

So, to the guest who has decided that the story isn't realistic and is **annoyed** by me writing it in a way that doesn't please her…. My response to you.

 **One** **.** Is there anything on Scandal you would consider realistic? Is a vice president murdering her husband and getting away with it is more realistic to you then an abusive ex-boyfriend dropping by to threaten his ex-girlfriend and her fighting back...?!

Scandal is out there ...and we come back and watch the show, because that is what most of us **like** about the show!

The joy of fiction is just that…its fiction. There is a wonderful section available in most bookstores. It's called Non-fiction, perhaps your better suited there?

Though… fair warning even the non-fiction section of life is filled with "unnecessary drama".

 **Two.** You are upset that Olivia did not react to Edison by being gripped by fear. My response to you.

She had fear, but she also decided to say her peace once and for all to someone who hurt her. _**No one**_ can predict how anyone will react in any given situation. Life is not black and white. Olivia has not been systematically abused. So, while the extreme fear response might be a given with a victim of prolonged abuse, I did not feel it was warranted in this scenario.

I am an immigrant and a survivor of a civil war. I have seen things most people would not consider "realistic" happen before my very eyes. Some people reacted with fear, some people stood tall and let the cards fall where they lay. You can never predict what everyone will do. That is _**not** _realistic.

 **Three:** Here is a wild idea. If you don't like it…don't read it! I welcome you to provide me with constructive criticisms, I will not welcome you to provide me with your selfish opinion on how I should write a story…my story to please you.

To all the others who have been constructive in their comments. I appreciate you. I work **hard** to fix all the errors you bring to my attention and to get better with every story I write. Serendipity is the third story I am attempting to write, so most of the errors are related to my being a novice. Others are because I was careless, I can own that!

Please feel free to continue to comment/review. Again, I appreciate all feedback. Positive or Negative, as long as it is CONSTRUCTIVE.

Peace to all!

Isa. S.

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

Fitz couldn't hear anything but a steady beeping. There was something small and warm beside him. He opened his eyes and shut them quickly.

The florescent lighting went through his eyeballs to his skull like an ice pick. He opened his eyes again. This time slower. He looked up at the ceiling tiles and flickering fluorescents.

Hospital. You're in Hospital. Liv was attacked!

He attempted to sit up but the pain in his side and a weight on his arm prevented him from doing so. He turned to look and found Olivia asleep. She had wrapped his arm around her and that why he couldn't move it.

He looked at her and felt a wave of relief wash over him. She was okay. He looked down and saw that she had a hand placed over her stomach. He reached down and placed his hand over hers.

The light touch woke her up and she looked up

"Oh Fitz, I'm so sorry…I'm so sorry" she cried as she spoke "It's all my fault! I am so sorry. I love you so much…so much"

"Liv…Liv please" he voice was soft, gruff from not having spoken in days.

"Liv it's not your fault, it's all on Edison. Baby, please don't cry, I can't stand to see you crying" Olivia listened to his voice and cried. There were moments in the last forty-eight hours when she thought that she would never hear his voice again.

"I love you Fitz, you can't ever leave me, I wouldn't survive it. Me and the baby need you" she said

Fitz choked back tears. The baby. She mentioned the baby. That meant…. the baby was okay.

"I'm not going anywhere Liv…I love you and I am not going anywhere…"

Fitz was leaving the hospital today. She could finally take him home. Well…to his home. It was easier to take care of him there. Her mother wasn't ready to go home yet. The incident with Edison, had scared her. She wanted to stay and reassure herself that Olivia was okay. She would be staying in Liv's apartment and be driving to see the kids at Fitz's place.

She wasn't worried about Olivia ad Fitz dating anymore. Fitz had shown how much he cared for her daughter. She knew she would be leaving her in good hands once Fitz was recovered.

Olivia spent most of the week when Fitz was in the hospital by his side. She left at night but only because Fitz and her mother had insisted.

"Your pregnant Liv! I will not have you sleeping on a chair in the hospital, and if you insist on doing so, I am going to have to discharge myself and go home with you so that I can see you sleep in a decent bed" Fitz had threatened.

"Fine" she had acquiesced but she hadn't been happy about it.

Fitz was waiting when she and Maya got to the hospital at ten am. Olivia frowned.

"Are we late, I thought they were letting you out at eleven am?" Liv said striding towards him in the reception area.

"I made them start the paperwork early so I can get the fuck outta her Liv" Fitz said. He couldn't wait to see Jackson memorial in the rear-view mirror.

There was an argument when it came time to leave. Fitz wanted to walk out. The nurse thought otherwise…the nurse won.

They wheeled him out to her waiting car and placed him carefully in the back seat. He was annoyed at being fussed over, but he took it because he knew it came from a place of care and fear.

Once home, Olivia fussed again. She put him to bed like he was five and tucked him in with a kiss to the forehead. One the other hand he thought, maybe being fussed over wasn't so bad. He hated to admit it but the trip home had tired him out so he was lights out as soon as Liv closed the door.

Around 5 pm Olivia decided to wake him up to take his meds and to eat something.

He sat up and smiled as she tucked a napkin into his shirt.

"Liv, we need to talk…Edison"

"He's gone Fitz. They didn't give him bail. He's been charged with attempted murder. He's going to be going away a long time. I also got an apology from the department of corrections. They should have called me to warn me about him being released. They never did."

"An apology doesn't cut it. You could have gotten hurt! I want someone to fucking pay"

"Fitz calm down! I…I don't care about making him pay. I care about people getting warned so something like this doesn't happen to anyone else…I care that you're okay and your home with me…I care about our baby...that's all care about." Tears welled up in her eyes, and he pulled her in close.

"Okay. Me too…that's all I care about to…love you Liv"

"I love you too. Now be a good boy and eat your soup" she said

"Yes Ma'am"

* * *

 **Two weeks Later…**

"I am home!" Olivia yelled as she let herself into Fitz house.

"I got Leoni's for dinner, I hope you're hungry" she was exhausted. She had spent the whole day reading complaints, deciding what cases they could probably plead out and what cases had enough evidence to go to trial. She was glad to be home, and it was a Friday which meant she could sleep in tomorrow. Hallelujah!

She took out the Styrofoam containers from the take-away bag and started to plate them when Fitz came in to the kitchen. He hadn't yet gone back to work and she knew he had to be going stir-crazy staying home all day; but doctors' orders were doctor's orders. He didn't get to cheat under her watch.

"Hi are you hungry?" she asked smiling at him.

He watched her with an intense look on his face and she stopped plating the food.

"Fitz what's wrong? Are you in pain…" she came around the counter and walked over to him quickly. As soon as she got to him he grabbed her and pulled her into him. She started to speak but was quickly cut off. He pulled her in and started kissing her. Thrusting his tongue in her mouth.

Wow.

"I'm hungry Livvie, but not for food" with that he grabbed her arm and started leading her to the bedroom. She protested

"Fitz, I don't think we should be doing this yet, the doctor said that…"

"I went for my final checkup today Liv, I am all set. Now if there is anything your wearing that you value, you might want to take it off before I rip it off"

Liv looked at Fitz. Oh boy.

She quickly took off her Joanna Ortiz stripped blouse. It had been a gift from Abby and she loved it. She stood in front of him in her work trousers and a bra. He run his gaze all over her and then growled.

He stripped of his shirt and stood in front of her wearing only a pair of sweats. She saw the scar left by Edison's attack and was drawing closer to take a look when he pushed her and she fell flat on the bed. He took off his sweats and was on top of her a second later, back to kissing her like a man possessed.

He reached down and opened the front clasp of her bra and pulled the cups to the side. He looked down at her breasts and moaned again.

"Oh Liv…" he stared down at her bared breasts and hissed in air. Her nipples were already hard and he bent his head down and sucked one into his mouth.

Liv cried out. The pregnancy had made her breasts very sensitive. She felt like she could come from him playing with her breasts.

She gasped her back arching, giving him better access. Yes…She grabbed the back of his head and pushed her fingers into the delicious curls at the back of his head. It felt so good…it had been so long…so long.

He moved back and her nipple popped out of his mouth and he moved onto the other. He sucked on her as she moved on the bed trying to get him to take as much of her as he could into his mouth.

"Fitz" she said moaning. He moved removed his mouth from her breast and moved back to kiss her mouth. In between rough kisses he told her how much he had missed being inside her, how much he wanted her, how hard she made him. Her body listened to it all and softened for him.

He moved to her neck and kissed his way down her sternum to her stomach. It wasn't flat anymore. His baby was growing in there. Warm and protected by Liv.

He kissed her rounded belly and moved his hands softly over her. His touch was so gentle.

"You're so beautiful Livvie…so beautiful. You and the baby are everything to me…everything"

She felt tears prickle her eyes at his words. She moved her hands over his head as he kissed every inch of her stomach.

Liv loved to hear him say all the sweet things and to hear him whisper to the baby, but it had been weeks since he had made love to her and the pregnancy had been playing havoc with her libido. She needed him now!

"Fitz please make love to me…please" Liv's plea brought him out of his trance. He quickly reached down and unbuttoned her trousers, pulling her panties off along with them.

He looked at the beautiful perfection he has just revealed. He started from the bottom, kissing his way up her legs…. up to her calves, her knees, her inner thighs…hmm.

Soon…soon he would be able to taste her again. It had been too long since he had had his fix. He pushed his hand in between her legs and pulled them wide apart. There…that's what he had been missing. He pushed his face into her and rubbed himself around her beautiful pussy

"Fitz" Liv cried out. He pulled his head back and looked up at her lying on the edge of the bed.

"Look at me Livvie, watch me" Liv did as she was told and sat up on her elbows looking at him in between her legs.

"Watch me lick your beautiful pussy Liv" he said huskily

She watched he used his thumbs to part her and then bent his head down to put his tongue to her. He started off softly licking her, opening her up to him with his tongue. She gasped and watched his head moving between her legs. His tongue fluttering gently on her clit.

She moved her hips up and down guiding him, letting him know how she wanted it. Soon he got bolder, he started sucking, licking and lapping at her folds hungrily and she cried out at the increased pressure. She kept her eyes on him.

Sensing her growing frustration, he decided to stop torturing and focused in on her clit. He wrapped his tongue around it and pulled her into his mouth, sucking on her.

A guttural scream tore from her throat and her hips picked up their speed. He stiffened his tongue and stuck it inside her, fucking her with it. He alternated between sucking her and fucking her with her tongue, driving her mad.

Liv tried to stay up and watch him please her, but she couldn't anymore. She fell back on the bed and threw her arm over her eyes and focused all her attention to the pleasure in between her legs. So good…so good.

She felt the climax approach and fear coursed through her. The pleasure was almost unbearable. She tried to pull away but Fitz wouldn't let her. He wrapped his hands around her hips and held her to his mouth.

"Fitz…Fuuck!" the pleasure burst out or her. Fitz felt the spasms on his tongue and quickly climbed up her body, he pulled his cock out and placed himself at the entrance of her very wet pussy. He pushed the thick head in just in time to catch the last contractions of her orgasm. He groaned as he felt those tight little muscles clasping at the nerve laden head of his cock. He needed more.

He pushed himself deep on an upstroke into her body and she cried out again as he filled her.

"Liv… oh god Liv" he groaned out as he felt her wet channel close around him like a vise.

She wrapped her legs around his waist and lifted up into him "Fitz please…"

He knew what she wanted. So, he gave it to her. He pulled out and pushed back in. He kept the rhythm slow and gentle not wanting to hurt her or the baby. It was agony.

"Fitz…harder please…harder" Liv begged

"No…I can't I don't want to hurt you, Liv don't…baby don't… I won't be able to hold back, please don't move" she ignored him and swiveled her hips around the thickness.

Liv wanted it, no she needed it hard. She grabbed a hold of his face with both her hands and brought his face down to hers.

"Fitz you're not going to hurt me…Fitz please…FUCK ME!"

He broke. He grabbed her hands and moved them over her head and pinned her down. Groaning deep in his throat as he pushed her legs further apart forcing her to take all of him, moving himself deeper into her body.

"You make me so hard baby, you turn me on so much" he growled out to her as he pushed in to the hilt.

He pulled out and pushed back in hard. Liv screamed.

He established a pounding rhythm, his powerful body pushing even deeper into her. He was going at her so hard the bed squeaked with the force of his thrusts. Less than a minute later Liv was shattering again in his arms, pushing her hips off the bed and into him as she came. He let her ride out her climax and then started in on her again. He wasn't done, he was in an insatiable mood. He held off his orgasm as he brought her to the edge and pushed her off over and over again and still he didn't stop. Wouldn't stop…couldn't stop.

"Fitz please, please…" she begged. He finally let himself go… the orgasm ripped through him. He gripped her to him and poured into her. He blotted out everything but the pleasure. His eyes closed his head thrown back as he pulsed inside her over and over again. His strength deserted him. He collapsed to the side of her. Careful not to put his weight on her. Mindful of the baby.

He pulled her into him and tried to catch his breath. Liv was quiet beside him so he gathered the energy to look down and ask

"Livvie did I hurt you" he asked her. What was wrong with him? he had gone at her like a maniac.

She looked up at him and smiled shaking her head.

"Liv, move in with me. Don't go back to yours. I want you and the baby here with me all the time"

Olivia smiled and nodded.

"Okay"

"What no argument?" he said surprised "you always fight me.

"Not this time mister" She leaned in and kissed him" I want to be wherever you are"

Moved he leaned in and kissed her.

"Plus, I can't cook for shit and this baby is always hungry. This way I get three square meals a day with minimum effort"

Fitz laughed.

"I live to serve"


	12. Chapter 12- Planning

**Chapter 12**

"I think that's everything" Olivia said looking around her empty apartment.

"It's going to be lonely without you here Liv" Mr. Alvarez said looking at her with sad eyes. She reached out and hugged him.

"You have my email and you already have my phone number Jose, you can contact me anytime" she said. She was sad to leave the older man, it was another leaf of the book of her life, another page being turned as she moved on to the next phase…

"Who am I going to complain to about #27?" Liv laughed. She did enjoy listening to the constant perils Jose faced whenever he went in to fix an item in 27.

"Jose, you had four years to make your move, stop trying to make a move on my woman now" Fitz said as he walked into the apartment smiling. Jose pulled Liv in closer and looked Fitz in the eye

"Twenty years ago, I would have taken her from you with no effort, mi amigo!" he said confidently. Liv nodded agreeing.

"I know, but you're with Marta so now I have to settle for this" she said pointing at Fitz as if he was yesterday's leftovers. Jose laughed

"You did alright Liv. He causes you any trouble you call me, I'll take care of it" he looked at Fitz as he delivered the mock warning.

"Will do Jose. Take care" Liv watched Jose walk out of her apartment and felt the tears prickling. The baby was making her an emotional hot mess. Yesterday she had cried for five minutes at an Olive Garden commercial while Fitz looked oh helpless.

"Ready?" Fitz asked pulling her in close, sensing her mood

"Yeah… on to the next" she said smiling up to him. He kissed her and they left the apartment together and headed down to his SUV parked next to the moving trucks. She had rented two of them as she was donating a huge amount of her stuff to Goodwill. They didn't need two of everything and quite honestly his stuff was better than hers. The second truck held the things she was going with to his house in Potomac. She had been surprised by the sheer amount of clothing she owned.

She had tried to sort out some clothing items to give away but she had ended up keeping almost everything! Damn modesty, she had good taste and she wasn't ready to part with them. She was not ready to donate them, even if they couldn't fit her in her current condition!

They got to Fitz house around noon and the movers brought in her items, while she put them away. Fitz tried to help but he just got in the way. Why couldn't men fold a shirt to save their life? After watching him roll her Carolina Herrera skirt into a ball, she sent his ass away with a few choice words. _He must have been out of his damn mind rolling it like that!_

She didn't get done until around 6pm at night and she was exhausted. She found Fitz in his study working when she was done and went in to see what he wanted to have for dinner.

"Are you done?" she nodded

"Yup, everything is in its proper place, which means I will not be able to find anything for the next four weeks" she joked

He laughed and walked around to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the study and towards the front door.

"Fitz what in the hell…" he pulled her out the front door and stood at the stoop looking at her. He kissed her and then scooped her up into his arms. He walked through the door carrying her and then placed her gently on her feet inside the house.

"Did you just carry me over the threshold?" she said smirking.

"I did. Welcome home baby" he said his eyes darkening with emotion.

She felt those damn tears prickling again "You know you're supposed to carry a bride over the threshold, not some skanky broad you're shacking up with, living in sin!" she smiled

"Skanky broad, oh I like the sound of that… how skanky" he asked

"Scale of one to ten. Twelve" she said straight faced. He laughed.

"Is that what we're doing…. living in sin? I guess were going to have to do a lot of sinning to live up to that label aren't we?" he said a wicked smile.

She pulled herself out of his arms and started to walk backwards away from him "Oh yeah, so…what do you have anything in mind mister" she asked returning the wicked smile with one of her own. She pulled away from him and started walking away from him backwards, keeping her twinkling eyes on his.

Fitz stalked her movements predatorily, following her

"Hmm, I have a few" She loved his voice when he was turned on. It dropped; the deep tenor sent shivers down her back.

"What did you have in mind mister?" she said nonchalantly.

"Nothing much…how about we start with me fucking you in every room in this house" his husky voice and sensual words had her nipples hardening against the soft white tee she wore. She felt her exhaustion melt away, replaced by…Hmm…

"Sounds like a plan…. there's one problem though…" she said

Fitz continued walking towards her. He pulled his shirt off his head and she looked at his hard chest and that beautiful six pack; she felt a release of moisture between her legs. Oh, this was going to be fun…

"Oh yeah, what's that?" he asked. He pulled his sweats off. He was down to his boxers with his erection straining the front. She licked her lips and looked at him.

"You're going to have to…catch me first!" she was off like a shot. Fitz groaned. She was going to make him run after her with an erection that was hard as granite? Fuck.

She was so going to pay when he caught her. He took off after her chasing her down the hall following the laughter echoing in the house to locate his delicious prey….

* * *

"I don't have anything to wear" she whined at Fitz

"Liv, the closet is practically collapsing under the weight of your clothes. Find something" he said trying to be patient.

"Nothing fits anymore Fitz. It's all too tight around the waist!"

Fitz looked over and saw the tears glistening in her eyes and hurried over "I am so sorry baby, I forgot. Why don't you call Abby and go shopping for something? It's not till Saturday night and its only Tuesday" Fitz said trying to calm down her down.

Olivia sniffled "Okay, how formal is it anyway?" she asked aggravated.

"It's pretty formal, black tie" he said

"Great, how the hell am I supposed to find a formal dress when I am the size of fucking Shamu! Thanks for the fucking short notice Fitz, Shit!" he watched as she flounced into the closet again. _Holy hell, this baby better get here fast!_

He walked out of the room as Olivia cursed in the walk-in closet. He pulled out of his pocket and looked down at his screen located the number he wanted and typed out a quick text.

 _F: She's going to call you to go shopping for a dress. I set it up_

 _A: is she still at Defcon 1 level of bitchiness?_

 _F: she is not bitchy, she is pregnant...its holding at a 2. Pray we don't get to 1_

 _A: Oy vey! is everything else set on your end?_

 _F: Yup, I just hope she doesn't kill me before Saturday. It's a real possibility at this point._

 _A: Man-up Fitz! I have to take a pregnant lady who has taken to calling herself Shamu shopping for a formal dress. You get no sympathy from me!_

 _F: Thanks mother Theresa!_

A middle finger emoji flashed across his phone and he smiled; but not for long…

"Fitz!" he put away the phone and walked back into the bedroom and found Olivia standing in their bedroom wearing a red dress that was stuck around her thickened waistline. Tears were streaming down her face and she looked at him helplessly.

"It's stuck, I can't get it off…I'm too fat!"

Four and a half months to go, he could make it...right?

* * *

"I am not trying that on Abby, I'll look like as stuffed burrito in it" the mention of the burrito grabbed a hold of Olivia's thoughts and took off running.

"Can we go get Mexicali after this? I am so hungry" she asked Abby

"You can't be hungry Liv, you just ate a whole rotisserie chicken for lunch. I will not have you buy a dress and not be able to fit into it by Saturday!"

"Abby, I am eating for two now, do you know how rude it is to deny a pregnant woman food" she asked outraged. Plus, she had not eaten the entire chicken herself. Abby had eaten a breast. She ate a whole chicken minus one breast.

"Liv, stand up and go try this on" she said again. Olivia stood up sighing and grabbed the dress. "It doesn't look comfortable Abby, I need to be comfortable if I am going to make it through a Harvard Law Alumni dinner" she frowned at the two tone Marchesa Notte designer dress.

"Go put the dress on Liv, before I stroke out!" Liv walked off to the dressing room unhappily, while Abby took deep breaths trying to calm herself down. Fitz owed her big time!

Ten minutes later Liv walked out and Abby forgot all about being angry with her. She looked beautiful. The outfit was not designed to be a maternity dress but the empire waist cut of the dress provided room for her growing belly. The deep plum and purple colors played wonderfully off her coloring.

"Liv, you look beautiful, we have to get it" Abby whispered.

"It does look a lot better than I thought it would, do you really like it?" Liv asked

"You look like a gorgeous fucking goddess of fertility…bitch"

Olivia laughed and turned to the store consultant "We'll take it"

She got off the pedestal in the dressing area and headed back to the tiny dressing room.

"Don't forget we're getting Mexicali after!" Liv shouted as the door closed behind her.

Abby sighed and turned to the attendant.

"What's your turnaround if we need to go a size up by Saturday"

* * *

"Can you believe this motherfucker is not even here to see me make a grand entrance? I look beautiful and he is off somewhere having car trouble…dick" Liv straightened the dress as she looked in the mirror cursing Fitz for not being psychic and predicting that he would get a flat tire.

She turned to Abby "It's a good thing you're here and can give me a ride. Can you imagine me taking a cab in this dress?!"

Olivia looked at Abby and noticed she was holding back tears as she looked at her.

"Oh my god, why are you crying?" she asked suddenly concerned. She had been a shitty friend lately. The baby was making her certifiable; Abby …and Fitz for that matter had been putting up with her without much complaint…. well Fitz didn't complain. Abby did on occasion.

"You look so beautiful" Abby chocked out.

"Abby you've seen me dressed up before" Liv said as she wrapped her in an awkward hug. She didn't want to wrinkle the dress.

"Yes, but I have never seen you pregnant and dressed up. You've got that whole bullshit _glowing_ thing going on" Abby wiped the tears away. If she kept this up Olivia would know something was up.

"It's not a glow Abby, its sweat from the strain of carrying a bowling ball" Olivia joked. Abby laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Ready?"

"As I'll ever be, do I really look okay? I don't want to embarrass Fitz in front of his classmates?" Olivia asked Abby, suddenly feeling nervous.

"You look stunning" Abby had never meant anything more.

"Thanks Abby…now there is one more thing I need you to do for me" Liv said sheepishly.

Abby groaned dreading whatever was going to come out of Liv's mouth

"Can you look at my feet and tell me if my shoes match?"

Abby laughed and bent down to lift the dress. Two plum and gold matching shoes.

"Your golden babe!"

Liv smiled and followed Abby out the house.

Abby reached down and sent out a text after getting Olivia situated in her car. She sent the message off.

 _On the way…_


	13. Chapter 13- Another Kind of Proposal

**Chapter 13**

… **Another kind of proposal…**

Olivia was nervous as Abby's car pulled up to the National Arboretum. Usually she would be ecstatic about visiting the gardens, it was one of her favorite places to be.

Though she never stayed long when she found the time to make a trip; it was a tourist trap.

If you weren't being asked to take a picture of a tourist from somewhere far away, then a school child was assailing your ear with screams of excitement. DC was a popular destination and tourist dollars fed a good chunk of change into the local economy so she really shouldn't complain. She did….but she shouldn't!

She hoped that Fitz and her could sneak out of the reunion to go and see some of her favorite places. Seeing the Arboretum without being elbowed by an errant school child would be a dream come true. She would love that.

They pulled up to a side entrance and Liv frowned. There was a valet/attendant waiting by a lantern lit pathway, but she couldn't see any other guests arriving.

 _Shit! Was she late?_

Fitz had said 8pm, she looked down at her watch. She wasn't late she had eight minutes to spare.

The tuxedo clad valet opened the door and helped her step out of the car. "Am I late?" she asked "Why are there no other cars arriving?"

"No Ma'am I assure you, you are right on time. Please head up the walkway and follow the lighted path, it should bring you to your destination"

"Thank you" she turned around and looked at Abby who was leaning forward to look out of the car passenger door she had just exited.

"Try and have fun kiddo" Abby said smiling at her. Liv leaned down and smiled back

"Thanks for the ride, Abbs. I owe you one"

"You owe me a whole lot more than that kiddo, but I will collect on the debt later. Love ya!" with a perky wave she was off.

She stood and watched Abby drive off before doing as instructed. She followed the lights on the path in front of her and frowned in puzzlement. _Why wasn't there anybody milling about? What kind of party didn't have anyone outdoors hobnobbing?_

She continued on the path and with a burst of joy realized where the path lead. Up the hill to the Capitol Columns! The Corinthian style columns were on a grassy knoll next to a reflecting pond. One of her favorite places!

She turned the curve and noticed that floating lanterns had been placed in the water of the pond to light up the area. The columns up ahead were illuminated by long free standing white lanterns. She looked up in the sky and noticed a full moon providing additional lighting to the spectacular night.

 _Wow, they couldn't have planned this on a better night_. It is gorgeous out tonight and whomever had done the lighting had nailed it. The whole garden looked like a night-scape out of the pages of a haute gardening magazine.

 _Why is there no one else out here?! shouldn't there be….oh my god!_

And then she knew. The dress, Abby dropping her off, Fitz not being able to pick her up due to _"car trouble"_ she knew.

She felt tears gathering in her eyes and swallowed hard to stop them from falling. She followed the lights past the reflecting pond and slowly walked up the steps to stand by the tall pillars. She looked around amazed at how beautiful everything looked. She couldn't believe how much effort he had put into this…

She took a deep breath and listened. It was a quiet night. The only sounds that broke through were the distant sounds of traffic. Even the night critters were silent; as if they too waited with bated breath to see what would happen…

Suddenly she heard a beat and a guitar chord play in the background, it broke through the silence softly. It took a second before she realized that someone was playing the guitar in the shadows. The single beat and the single chord went on for a minute and then the strumming began as the song started.

Chords picked up and she peered through the dark night but couldn't locate the source of the sound. She listened as her ears finally identified the song. Oh my god she was going to cry.

Chris Isaak's wicked games, flowed into her ears played beautifully on acoustic guitar. It was one of her favorite things to listen to. She played it incessantly in the house and it drove Fitz mad. Still, he had someone out there…playing it for her…

"Just when I think you couldn't get more beautiful…" she heard him before she saw him. His deep voice came up from behind her and she turned to watch as he appeared from behind one of the Corinthian Pillars.

She stood frozen. Unable to move. He was dressed in black tie. He looked amazing…and he was hers…

"So, I have another proposal for you" he said. He had stopped walking after he appeared from behind the column. They stood about a foot apart staring at each other.

Olivia felt the tears pooling … _I'm so in love with him._

The guitar solo continued in the background. Talented fingers strumming over chords that made her heart feel like it might burst….

She looked at him as he moved in closer and stood only inches away from her. The tears run from her eyes unchecked. She had held out for as long as she could, she started to cry.

"Livvie… five months ago I walked into a bar. I was headed home… but something pulled me into that Lounge. I passed by that bar for years and never went in. Five months ago, I went in and my life changed. I met you. There hasn't been a day since that my mind, my body, my soul hasn't whispered to me…. It whispers the same thing to me every day…this one…she's the one" he paused then continued.

"I don't believe in coincidences Livvie...at least not when it comes to us. I was meant to be with you. You're the one for me. No one else. Even if I hadn't walked into that bar, I would have met you. Somehow, in some other time or in some other way; I would have met you. My heart is so connected to you, it would have found a way to bring me to you"

He walked up to her and put his hands gently on either side of her face, looking into her eyes

"Livvie, I love you. I have loved you from day one. I want you to marry me and be my wife. I want you to continue to be my best friend, my lover…but I also want you to be the mother of my children. I want you tethered to me in every way possible, because I would die without you in my life. You are everything. I am better man for having met you" he brought his hands up and clasped her face

"Marry me, Livvie. Marry me…grow old with me" his eyes glistened as he asked.

She cried and looked up into his beautiful eyes. She nodded, trying to find her voice, so overcome with emotion

"Yes…Yes. Fitz, I love you, I told you before. I've loved you forever" she went up on her toes and kissed him. He returned the kiss softly, gently…the guitar went on…chords strummed….

"I love you so much Fitz" she told him in between reckless kisses over his face, his lips…

"…and I know you love me too. I've never said that to anyone except my mother and Abby. I know they love me…with other people, with Edison…I never really believed it. They said they loved me, but I didn't really know if they truly did. With you... I know. The way you look at me, the way you touch me…I know you love me and I am in a place now where I can accept that love. I am in that place because of you"

She saw Fitz swallow trying to hold control the overwhelming feelings.

Olivia thought back on her life. Losing her father at twelve, the loneliness of the last four years as she denied herself joy and love as punishment for the grave error of loving Edison. All the bad was suddenly made good. One powerful moment…made everything all worthwhile. Even the bad was transformed….washed clean, by love. The kind of love he had promised her... painful, difficult, devastating, life-changing, extraordinary love **.**

He whispered how much he loved her again and again and she said it back again and again.

This...she would never forget this moment. She would be old with Alzheimer's and remember this moment. She burned it in her brain. Etched it in her heart…

"I have to tell you, I really didn't have a problem with the prior proposal, the sex slave thing worked out pretty good for me…but this is way better "she joked

Fitz threw his head back and laughed out loud.

"We can roll them both into one. How about we take out that pesky obey stuff in the vows and put in that we promise to love, honor and provide services of a sexual nature to each other for the rest of our lives?" he said

"Oh my god, Abby would love that..." she said laughing "my mother on the other hand…not so much" she kissed him

"Let's keep that last part to ourselves"

"Deal"

"Whatever happens…we face it all. Together" he said somberly

She nodded "Together...we are in this together"

And they were.

* * *

 ** _A/N if anyone is interested you can listen to the acoustic version I was thinking of on you tube. Type in the below…._**

 ** _Chris Isaak -_ _Wicked Game - electric fingerstyle guitar w/_ _Igor Presnyakov._**

 ** _XOXO_**

 ** _Isa. S._**


	14. Chapter 14- The Countdown

**Chapter 14**

The ring was beautiful. He had it custom made in France. It came from a jeweler who lived in Chamonix on the foot hills of Mont Blanc.

The jeweler was a recluse who only made a few pieces of jewelry a year. She was now one of a few lucky recipients of his work.

"It's beautiful, did you design it?" she asked in awe.

"No, that's not how it works. You send him a picture and write him a note...a story of why you love the person you love and he makes the ring"

"What did you write?" she asked curiously

"That …" he kissed her nose "is a secret between Monsieur Caron and Moi"

It wasn't a conventional engagement ring. It had a diamond but not as a centerpiece. The beauty of the ring lay in the gold work. She run her finger over the engravings feeling the bumps and the grooves. It was intricate and gorgeous. The diamond was pushed into the gold as an enhancement not as the centerpiece. It was beautiful, understated…it was perfect for her….

* * *

"…But...but, what about the dress baby?" Maya asked Olivia

"I don't really care about that mom, I just want to be with Fitz. Everything else is just icing on the cake" she said earnestly.

Maya turned to Abby in disbelief "How in love do you have to be to not care about the dress?!"

Abby stood stupefied next to her Maya. "You can wait until you have the baby and then you can where anything you like…" Abby said taking sides with Maya.

"No! I want to be married to the man I love. If I have to walk down the aisle wearing a muumuu to cover all this" she pointed at her stomach "then a muumuu it is!"

"Baby I can't plan a wedding with two hundred plus guests in two months!" Oliva turned to look at her mother.

"Two hundred people! Do we even know two hundred people?! Fifty people max mom. Fifty!" Olivia repeated looking her in the eye.

Olivia mother sat down in the nearest chair she could find and gulped down her wine. Fifty people? _That didn't even cover her ladies league!_

* * *

 **Later that night…**

"My mother is driving me crazy!" she told Fitz as she came out of their master bath rubbing lotion on her hands.

He lay on the bed in his pajama bottoms and watched her. She was wearing an old t-shirt of his that was stretched over her growing belly; Fitz found himself instantly distracted.

Watching her fill out these last few months had amazing. He hadn't been able to get enough of her before, but now, seeing her walking around knowing she carried his baby. That brought out the fucking caveman in him. He was insatiable. It was a good thing the pregnancy was also messing with her libido. She wanted to have sex just as much as he did…well, almost as much…

Olivia walked over and climbed on top of him straddling him. All the blood in his body fled down south.

"Can you believe that? Liv asked him. _Shit he hadn't been listening._

"Believe what?" he asked as he run his hands over her belly and full hips.

"She wants to invite two hundred people to the wedding! Are you listening to me?" Liv asked irritated.

"Do we know two hundred people?" he asked distractedly "…and no I am not listening to you…your sitting on my lap Liv, you know what that does to me" He lifted his hips and pushed his erection into her.

She smiled down at him and slowly gyrated on him, rubbing against him just the way he liked. He arched his back and groaned

"Hmmm…, I am so going to keep you pregnant woman" he said gruffly. He used his hands on her hips to move her on him

"Oh yeah, why?" she kept moving against him. She loved how hard he felt against her.

"Fuck Liv…. Hmm…because it means you have to be on top and you have to do all the work" he pushed her down and out of the way; pulled himself out of his pajamas and re-positioned her, pulling her panties to the side. He slid in deep with one push and they both groaned at how sublime it felt.

"You don't have to keep me pregnant to make me ride you Fitz" she said as she moved on top of him.

"You just have to ask me really" she moved in a tight circle "…really…. really" she peppered each word with the same tight circle "…nicely"

"Livvie…please…" he begged. She smiled down at him

"That'll do"

* * *

 **Two months Later….**

 **The wedding Rehearsal**

Oliva was dreading this moment. She wasn't good at talking to audiences outside of a courtroom. All the eyes in the room were on her after Abby's introduction.

"Love is a funny thing" Olivia said and paused gathering her thoughts.

"For most people your introduced to the concept of love, by your parents…at least the lucky people are. I was lucky there. My mother Maya and my father Eli were the best, I felt loved from the get go…and when my Father died, my mother picked up where he left of and just doubled up on it." she turned and looked at her mother who had tears in her eyes "and I am grateful every day for it"

She raised her glass to her mother and Maya raised it back.

"But as you get older you start to realize that there are different kinds of love. There is the love you feel for friends and other people who come into your life. Then there is the other kind of love. The one most people spend their entire adult life searching for….

Sometimes when you are very eager for that love, you can give your heart to the wrong person, a person who doesn't value it and treats it like its nothing, and you wind up getting hurt.

That kind of hurt, that pain brings you to a crossroads where you have to make decisions …tough decisions…Do I try this again? Do I put myself out there and hope the next person is kinder to my heart or do I retreat because I can't handle that kind of pain and rejection again...I had to face that choice and I chose to be a coward. I chose to retreat and protect what I thought was left of my heart.

I chose to be content in my work and with my friends and with my family. I was content… I was comfortable…It wasn't a bad life, there are many people in this world who have it worse….

But sometimes you get lucky and you meet someone who decides that they are not going to let you retreat into content and comfortable. They are going to bring you out kicking and screaming. They force you to embrace pain and hurt because they know it's worth it…they know on the other end of the pain and the devastating feelings is a life-changing kind of love that you have no right to give up on"

She turned to look at Fitz

"Fitz is that person to me. He dragged me kicking and screaming onto the road I wanted to avoid at all costs and now I stand here shrouded in life-changing extraordinary love. So, I ask you to lift your glass to all the different kinds of love we experience in life, especially to the kind of love I have had …and will have with Fitz"

She raised her glass high

"To difficult devastating life-changing extraordinary love. Salute"

The room raised their glasses "Salute"

Fitz stood up and pulled her into him kissing her passionately. They ignored the catcalls that broke out across the room.

He pulled back his eyes damp.

"Love you Liv"

"Love you too, Fitz"

* * *

 **After the wedding Rehearsal**

"I hate that I don't get to spend the night with you"

"It's only one day, mister. You can make it" she said hugging him close. He kissed her on the lips.

"I don't sleep well without you, you know that" he kissed his way down her neck and back up to her lips.

"One night, and then we never have to sleep apart again. We get to spend the rest of our lives together. So, you mister, can make it another…." She looked at her watch "another seven and a half hours without me"

"No, I can't" he said and pulled her in close, grabbing her bottom and pulling her into him.

"You can and you must" Olivia said scolding him softly.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, get your hands off that girl and go home. You can wait until tomorrow" they heard Maya say from behind them.

"Yes Ma'am" Fitz said and obediently pulled away. Liv laughed

"I just asked you to do the same thing and you still kept your hands on my ass" she whispered to him, hoping her mother didn't hear.

"Yeah, well…don't tell her but I am very afraid of that woman" Liv laughed and walked off to meet Abby and her mother where they waited.

Fitz walked off to meet his boys who had flown in for the wedding. They teased him about being whipped. He smiled and took it. It was the truth.

He looked down at his watch as they headed to the Hotel where they were spending the night. The girls had the house. Seven and a half hours.

Damn.


	15. Chapter 15 - Finally

CHAPTER 15

 **Finally, …**

"Why aren't you nervous?" the makeup artist Luella asked Liv as she applied the final touches "You are the calmest bride I have ever worked with"

Olivia laughed. She and Abby were dressed in robes as the makeup artist, Luella, applied their makeup.

"I guess it's because the important things are done" Luella looked at her confused so Liv explained.

"I think the only things people should worry about on a wedding are; are you marrying the person you love? does the person love you back? and are you free of any doubts about how the two of you feel about each other?" Liv said listing out the three items on her fingers.

"I am three for three on all that Luella. A tornado could run through that wedding and as long as nobody was hurt? I wouldn't care" she explained "White dress, cake, champagne that's just…."

"…. Icing on the cake…" Abby said finishing the sentence for her "You're like a fucking broken record with the icing on the cake" she turned from the mirror where she was admiring the makeup Luella had just applied on her.

"This whole new Zen thing you have going is a pain in the neck" Abby turned to Luella "you have no idea how hard it was to convince her to have the white dress, cake, champagne and flowers; she fought us on everything!" Abby groused

Olivia smiled. She had fought them. She just wanted to be on a beach somewhere exchanging vows with Fitz. She didn't want a wedding with two hundred people, where she would spend the whole time smiling and pretending to have a good time when all she wanted to do was to be in a quiet place with the man she loved while they spoke the words. The words that tied them together.

However, that would have meant breaking her mother's heart. She couldn't do that. Olivia was Maya's only daughter…her only child. She only got to do this once. So here she was…with the white dress, the cake and the champagne. At least she didn't have two-hundred guests! They had fifty-five. Maya being Maya had managed to squeeze in an extra five people on the guest list.

"I think you probably have it right" Luella said as she swiped mascara on Liv's lashes "If I was marrying Idris Elba, I wouldn't give a good shit about the damn cake, the dress or the whatever! All I would care about was that fine ass being mine for life…and the wedding night!" Luella licked her lips.

Abby and Liv laughed "Well Luella, Fitz is my Idris…though I would be lying if I said I wouldn't consider running off with all that fine" Liv said smiling lasciviously.

"Don't be greedy, you got your man. Leave Idris to the singles out here" Luella chastised her.

Olivia pretend pouted "Fine…but I am not happy about it" the three women looked at each other and laughed.

"What's so damn funny" Maya said walking into the room

"Idris fine as hell Elba!" Luella said

Maya looked at them as if they were crazy

"Why are you talking about another man on your wedding day?" she scolded Olivia "Now let's get going, its five pm and you don't even have your dresses on" she held the door open and Liv, Luella and Abby walked past her with silly grins on their faces.

"Though I tell you if I was fifteen years younger the things I would do to that man would make all of you blush. I would wreck that; he would never get over what I'd do to him"

"Mom!"

Abby cackled and Luella pumped her fists in the air agreeing with Maya.

"What? I am not dead Olivia. I can look"

* * *

"Oh baby…." Maya stood in front of Olivia crying. Abby stood of to the side trying to take pictures with her phone but it was difficult to focus the lens with tears in her eyes. Maya was right Olivia looked beautiful.

The simple white dress had a sweetheart neckline and was off the shoulder with long sleeves and an empire waistline that led to a beautiful flowing skirt. She was seven months pregnant and looked like a freaking goddess. She had the entire room crying; even Luella.

She had her hair up in two messy goddess braids that had wisps of hair escaping. The look was tied off with a beautiful plum flower to tie in with her wedding colors.

"You look so beautiful" they all said as they cried in front of her.

"Everybody needs to stop crying or we will ruin all of Luella's hard work" she scolded, blinking furiously to keep the tears from flowing.

They heard the front door bell ring.

"That's the car, we need to get going. Somebody needs to help me put on my shoes" Liv said. Abby rushed to the box near the bed and pulled out the plum colored ballet flats Liv had purchased to wear with the dress. She hadn't even tried to buy heels. Her feet would have been killing her before she even walked down the aisle!

Abby slipped the shoes on her fit and wrapped the ribbon around her ankles

"Your golden girl" she told her as she stood up. Liv smiled down at her and rose with difficulty from her chair.

"Ready?" Maya asked

"As I'll ever be"

Abby, Maya and Liv made their way to the waiting Rolls Royce Phantom and Luella headed off to her Audi. She would be meeting them at the reception.

Liv, looked out the window as they headed to the church. She took time to think about how important this day was. This was the day she made Fitz hers and she became his…officially at least. Truth be told they had belonged to each other from the moment they had met. Fitz had known that, it had taken Liv a while to catch up.

"Do me a favor, will you Liv?" her mother said breaking into her thoughts

"Anything mom, what do you need?" Maya reached out and grabbed both of Liv's hands

"Be happy?" Liv felt tears prickling behind her eyes

"Okay, mom…Okay" they sat quietly looking at each other for the rest of the short ride to the church.

* * *

Fitz was wearing a wearing a path on the grass by the lanterns where he stood waiting for Olivia. The wedding organizer had done a great job. Lights lit up a small path down the aisle. There were 30 chairs on each side of the aisle. No grooms side or brides side… they hadn't wanted that separation among family and friends. Guests were greeted by sign at the entrance of the aisle:

" _Friends of the bride or friends of the groom…please sit where you want to sit! There is plenty of room…."_

He looked at his watch. Five more minutes, she should be here in five minutes.

"The wedding lady said they are almost here. She asked us to take our places" Quinn said walking up to him. She was dressed in a tuxedo similar to his except she had fitted pants and five-inch black heels. She was his best _man._

"Thanks for doing this Quinn, I don't know how it happened but other than Olivia you are the closest thing I have to family. I wouldn't want anybody else but you to do this" he said sincerely.

Quinn blinked back tears "Yeah, well…your welcome. Plus, this whole male/female androgynous look I am rocking right now is fucking sexy as hell. Your boy David Rosen hasn't been able to take his eyes off me" she looked over at the guests and spotted his college roommate David among the guests. She sent him a smile full of promises. He swallowed and looked away.

"Quinn behave" Fitz said smiling and shaking his head

"No way, I am working this look for all its worth" she said smiling at him wickedly. He laughed and started to respond, but then he spotted the Maya's mother. Liv must be here. He felt his chest tighten.

The wedding coordinator walked up to them looking harassed.

"Okay face forward. The bride's mother wants there to be a reveal, so you need to look forward until you hear the song, okay?" she was off before he could respond.

Feeling like he had no choice but to obey the crazed woman, he faced forward and ignored the muttering from the crowd. Even when he had the oohs and ah's.

Five minutes later he heard the song. The song they had chosen together. The guests were quiet, expecting to hear the traditional wedding march or any of the countless scores people chose to walk down the aisle to. That wasn't what they got.

A strum and a beat…A strum and a beat...

It was now their song. He proposed to her with it. She would be dammed if she would walk down the aisle to anything else!

She looked over at Victor the guitar player. She had met him on the night they got engaged and insisted he play her down the aisle. He played beautifully.

A chuckle went out among the guests at the unusual song choice. Livvie smiled at everyone and put up her hand in the rock out sign. The guests laughed and clapped. A few whistled loudly.

Fitz couldn't wait any longer he turned around and felt his heart actually stop beating. Liv stood at the end of the aisle and she looked…indescribable. She looked at him and smiled. She turned to her mother and they both walked down the aisle.

She was finally stood in front of him and he reached out to grab her hand. An electrical current went through his hand as soon as he touched her. The voice, _that voice_ that had been whispering to him since he met her was still there. It still spoke to him

…. _this is the one…she is the one_

It still sent shivers down his spine. He couldn't help himself he reached down and kissed her. He couldn't wait. The guests laughed and Maya swatted him playfully _not yet_ she mouthed. Liv laughed against his lips and pulled away her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

They stood in front of the officiant and recited their vows while Victor played softly behind them. The ceremony was short. Fitz had insisted on it.

"You may now kiss the bride"

 _You damn right I can._ He leaned in kissed her, bringing his arms up to cup her face as his lips moved gently, reverently over hers. Oliva cupped his wrists, stood on tip toes and returned the kiss.

The guitar picked up behind them, but they didn't notice. They didn't notice anything or anyone. Couldn't hear the applause. Liv only heard the beat of Fitz heart where she held him. Fitz only knew the soft touch of her lips.

Maya had to cue them to walk down the aisle they were so lost in each other. They pulled apart and walked down the aisle accepting felicitations from their family and friends. Their hands clasped tightly to one another.

As far as Fitz was concerned he was good. He could go home now and start to spend the rest of his life with the love of his life…his wife…He swallowed the emotion.

They walked down the aisle towards the buildings at the arboretum. They were going to spend some time alone there before joining the guests for dinner at the Corinthian columns.

He couldn't wait to be alone with her. She was finally his wife…let no man put asunder…

* * *

"Behave" Maya said as she closed the door behind Fitz and Olivia in the room they had been led into after the wedding. _Yeah right,_ she thought, she had seen the way Fitz stared at her Livvie. There was no chance of that happening but she had to try.

Liv and Fitz looked at each other smiling

"Hi"

"Hi"

She giggled and jumped into his arms. He caught her and spun her around laughing; joy pouring out of his entire body. He hugged her to him and then pulled back to look at her.

She looked back at him. The smiles they had on their faces slipped as the emotion overwhelmed them. Fitz leaned in and kissed her softly. He pulled back and looked at her. She leaned up on tiptoes put her hands behind the back of his head wrapped her fingers in his curls and brought his mouth down to hers.

The kiss was no longer soft. They moved their heads, their tongues delving into each other's mouths. Fitz kissed her and kissed her. Olivia kissed him back. The kisses went on and on. Sometimes it was soft…little nips at each other, and other times it was hard with his tongue pushing into her mouth trying to get as much of that intoxicating taste that was Liv.

There was a soft knock and their mouths drew apart, their bodies did not. They wanted to stay connected in whatever way possible.

Abby walked in and was surprised to see they were still decent…well Liv's mouth looked like it had been put through the wringer but considering how Fitz had been looking at her during the ceremony, she was surprised they still had their clothes on.

"Everyone is seated. We're ready for you to make your grand entrance as Mr. and Mrs. Grant" Abby said. She remained calm for about five seconds before squealing and running towards Liv pulling her out of Fitz's arms and hugging her. Olivia laughed and returned the hug. Fitz complained.

"Hey!"

"Oh, shush. We all know you're going to be all up in her business in a couple of hours, can I hug her before you go off and befoul her for the entire night?"

Fitz smirked "Is that what I am going to do…befoul you?" he raised his eyebrows up and down diabolically.

"You can do whatever you want Mr. Grant, I have my own plans for you…" she stuck out her tongue and licked her lips sensually.

Fitz groaned "tell the guests Liv wasn't feeling well Abby. I am taking her home" He moved before either of them could stop him and picked her up making a move towards the exit. Liv and Abby yelled out together

"No!" The laughter in the room drew Maya's attention and she walked into find Fitz near the exit with Liv in his arms.

"Fitzgerald Thomas Grant, put that girl down. You will have plenty of time for shenanigan's later on tonight"

"Yes Ma'am" he said as he gently placed Liv on her feet.

Olivia and Abby looked at each other and burst out laughing while Fitz stood off to the side sheepishly.

* * *

"Please welcome Mr. & Mrs. Grant"

Liv and Fitz walked in between the Corinthian Columns in between their guest's tables and waved. The sit-down dinner was delicious. Only having fifty guests had allowed Liv's mother to splurge. Fitz had wanted to pay for the entire wedding but Maya wouldn't hear of it. She had been saving for her daughter's wedding for years. In the end they had compromised. Fitz took care of the venue and Maya took care of everything else.

Liv watched her mom beam with pride as the guests fawned over the food. There was nothing a black mama loved more than knowing people were well fed. It gave them goosebumps.

Fitz watched as Olivia ate her dinner…and then his. He was too happy to eat. Olivia did not have that problem.

"It's the baby, the baby is hungry" she said as she stuck her fork in his filet.

Finally, it was time for him to speak. He had made a deal with Liv. She would give a speech at the wedding rehearsal dinner and he would give a speech at the wedding.

"Thanks for joining us everyone. I appreciate it…well, actually I would have been fine with all of you not showing up, because then I could be off with my beautiful bride instead of being here trying to find the words to describe something that I fear is indescribable" He paused and picked up the fork on the table and fiddled with it for a minute, nervous.

"Which is good news for you because that means I will keep this short and sweet" the guest cheered mockingly. Fitz turned to Liv

"Olivia you are the love of my life. I didn't know it but I was waiting for you my whole life. I was sitting and waiting for you and didn't even realize it…until I saw you. I exist for you. I belong to no one but you. We belong together. This past year, has brought me the kind of joy I didn't even know I wanted because I didn't know it was possible. I love you and I can't wait to have a baby with you… I can't wait to have everything with you…good, bad… all of it. I look forward to it; because I get to do it with you"

Liv stood up and reached out to kiss him. He was glad. He was struggling towards the end and she had sensed it. She saved him from going off the emotional deep end in front of their guests. Boy did he love her…

The catcalls started ringing out as they made out. A few people reached for their napkins overcome by the genuine love displayed in front of them.

Olivia got to dance with her mom. Her father was long gone, but her mother was no poor substitute. She was her rock and she loved that she got to dance with her. Liv cried when she heard the song her mother chose. She remembered her mother singing to her in the kitchen while Madonna played in the background...

 _You must be my lucky star, cause you shine on me wherever you are_

She remembered Maya twirling her around the kitchen singing into a wooden spoon telling her

 _Starlight, Star Bright, first star I see tonight…_

The song was perfect. She danced with Fitz too. She couldn't remember the song, it didn't matter.

They cut the cake and fed each other a piece. They did all the things that they needed to do to make the day perfect…for Maya. They already had what they needed.

She got Abby to let her throw the bouquet early.

"I'm exhausted. It's the baby" she said, feeling guilty. The baby had turned out to be a gold mine when it came to making up excuses.

Abby went all defensive lineman and caught the bouquet, as if here was ever any doubt! Finally, at midnight she and Fitz were in the car headed home. She laid her head against his chest and was snuggling up to her when a loud sound startled her. She looked out the back window to see fireworks bursting in a kaleidoscope behind them.

"Oh my god, Fitz! "

"It wasn't me, it was Maya. She insisted!"

Liv laughed and watched the rainbows of colors explode across the sky before she turned back around and snuggled into Fitz. He pulled her into him, they were both quiet on the drive home.

The driver opened the door when they got to the house. He pulled Liv into his arms and carried her into the house, across the threshold.

"Haven't we done this before?"

He nodded agreeing "Yes, but that was practice this is the real thing. Welcome home Mrs. Grant"

"It's good to be home Mr. Grant.

He carried her into the bedroom and placed her gently on her feet. He kissed her softly

"I'm so in love with you, this is forever Liv"

"Forever Fitz. Its forever"

They hugged each other for a while. Fitz pulled back first

"So, how do I get you out of this dress so I can finally make love to my wife" he said

She laughed and turned around giving him her back. She moved her hair out of the way.

"Pull that zipper down boy, I am going to rock your world"

He laughed pulled down the zipper and turned her around. He lifted her up out of it and placed her on the bed. She lay flat and sighed. The bed felt so good.

He reached down to untie the ballet flats from her feet. The knots were a bitch to untie but he finally got hem open. He pulled them off along with her thigh high hose. He placed a kiss on her leg. No response. He stood up

"Liv?"

His response; a small snore from her. He groaned and then laughed.

She had to be exhausted. It had been a long day for him. He could only imagine how she felt. He walked into the closet and grabbed two old shirts. One for him and one for her. He undressed her carefully trying not to wake her. Within ten minutes he had them both in bed with her cuddled up beside him. She moved and made a little snorting sound. He laughed.

It wasn't the way he had envisioned spending the night, but he was married to the woman he loved now. He had a lifetime to make love to her. One night made no difference.


	16. Chapter 16-A Promise Kept

**Chapter 16**

Liv rolled over in the bed her eyes fluttering open slowly. Light streamed in through the blinds. As she lay back and stretched her arms out, the realization came.

 _Oh shit! I fell asleep on my wedding night!_

She rolled over to Fitz side, but his side was cold. She squinted to see the time on the clock beside his bed. 10am!

She was already a horrible wife! She fell asleep on her wedding night! On top of that she had been planning to make him breakfast in bed…. Oh, poor Fitz! She had to make it up to him…

She got out of the bed and went into the adjoining bath. She looked in the mirror and yelped

"Yikes" she looked like the bride of Frankenstein! She hadn't had a chance to take of her makeup and it was smudged all over her face. A wash cloth was not going to fix this hot mess, she needed to jump in the shower and hose down. She took off the shirt Fitz must have put on her the night before and jumped into the shower. She took her time. She washed her hair, shaved her legs; not an easy task these days.

She walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel and was headed to the walk-in closet when she saw the pillowcase. What in the hell?! Her makeup had rubbed off on the pillowcase making it look like a crime scene! Add that to her transgressions from last night. She had left her new husband hanging on their wedding night and also ruined fourteen hundred-dollar sheets!

She knew how much they cost because she had slept on them the first night she moved in with Fitz…well maybe _not_ slept….

She had been mesmerized by how soft they were. She had asked Fitz where he bought them, he had looked at her with a puzzled look on his face, it was like she was talking Greek. _Of course, he didn't buy his sheets_!

He probably had his housekeeper buy them for him…or Quinn, or …oh, who the hell knew where rich people got their bedding from! Probably not IKEA like she did.

She had hunted down the tag and looked up the brand online, with the objective of buying her mother a pair. She had seen the cost of them and quickly x-ed out of the web page. Girl, if you had to ask the price…she so couldn't afford them!

She ripped the sheets off the bed and made a bee-line for the laundry room. She was going to get them clean, even if she died trying! Fourteen-hundred dollars!

She pushed the heavy-duty button on the fancy washer and heard the water start pouring in.

"Why are you doing laundry?" She heard Fitz say behind her. She turned startled. Fitz stood there in boxers and a white tee-shirt. He's hair was wet. He must have showered in the guest room so he wouldn't wake her up. How freaking sweet was that? she wanted to cry.

"Fitz, I ruined the sheets! I ruined fourteen-hundred dollars sheets! Where is the SHOUT? Do we have a stain remover? Shit!"

"Liv, forget about the sheets and come here. Your mother had breakfast sent over for us"

Olivia stopped opening cupboards in the Laundry room like a woman possessed.

"She did?" she felt tears prickling. There she went again.

"She did. Liv, you already have the sheets in the washer so forget about them" he held out his hand and she let him lead her out of the laundry room. He started to walk her towards the kitchen. When she remembered that she was only wearing a towel.

"Fitz wait, I have to change" she pulled her hand out of his and headed towards the bedroom.

Fitz watched her disappear from sight. That towel was about to come off so she could change...hmm…he followed on her heels and was gratified to see the towel fly out of the walk-in closet a few seconds later.

He made his move. He walked in, her back was to him as she looked for a pair of sweats to wear. She was reaching out for her Georgetown T-shirt when suddenly she was scoped up. Fitz headed towards the bed but Olivia protested.

"Fitz, I stripped the bed! Let me get some new bedding from the linen closet"

Fitz looked down at the stripped bed. He was fine with doing it on top of the bare mattress, but he could already here her objecting. He made a split-second decision and headed out of their bedroom with her still in his arms.

"Fitz where are you going?!"

"Guest room, I have no problem doing it on the bare mattress, but I can already here you complaining about that…"

"Fitz, it will only take me five minutes to make the bed…" He stopped walking and looked down at her. His beautiful eyes looking down at hers. Distress reflected in their depths.

"Liv, I want to fuck you, you have about three seconds to tell me where you want that to happen or I make the decision for you…" Olivia looked up at his determined face and knew not to argue

"Guest bedroom" she said quickly

He started walking again and she couldn't resist adding "Don't you think we should make love as man and wife for the first time in our marital bed, it's supposed to be…." She didn't get to finish her thought. They had reached the guest bedroom and Fitz had placed her down on the bed.

He placed his forehead on hers and pleaded

"Livvie have mercy on me, I am on a hair trigger, I don't think I can wait anymore…" A groan tore from his throat "I promise, I will make it as romantic as you want it to be…the second time around…"

She smiled, grabbed the back of his head and brought his mouth down to hers. He took this as her consent to his perverted plans and sprang into action. Thank god she was naked!

He stood up pulled his shirt and boxers off in three seconds flat. Three seconds after that he was on his knees in front of her, one of his favorite places to be, and was pushing her legs wide open.

"I am going to eat you and I am not going to stop until you beg me" she barely had time to process the sexual threat before his mouth was on her. He licked her from top to bottom and settled in to drive her wild.

"Oh God" she cried out. She wanted to sit up and watch him, but her growing belly had made her less limber then she used to be so she lay flat and decided to focus on the pleasure. On Fitz…. on his mouth…on his tongue. Oh god….

She spread her legs wide giving him room to work. He wasn't the only one who need it…wanted it…bad.

He licked and lapped her but kept avoiding her clit. She knew he was deliberately driving her crazy and it was working. He continued with the hungry lapping, still avoiding her clit. He pulled his beautiful mouth back and she moaned in protest. She looked over the side and saw him wet two of his fingers and then he pushed one then the other inside her.

He back arched into the pleasure his fingers and tongue wrought, but she needed more… she needed him to…

Fit pushed his fingers into Livvie's beautiful pussy, feeling her cling to them with her tight little inner muscles. The feeling of her wet body clasping his fingers had him closing his eyes with a groan. That tight clasping was going to feel so good on his cock when he pushed inside her.

"Fitz please…please" she begged he knew what she wanted, but he wasn't ready to give it to her yet. He wasn't done playing. He moved his mouth over her licking her up. He pulled back occasionally to stare at the beautiful sight before him. He pulled his fingers out and hissed at the way her body clung to them almost refusing to let them go. She was so tight.

He pushed his tongue into her body and stabbed into her with it. He fucked her steadily with it. Her hands moved forward and grabbed onto his hair, pulling him into her deeper…it wasn't enough, she needed more... so she begged

"Fitz please…please…"

That final plea was delivered so sexily, so huskily, with so much need…he gave up the game and went in for the kill. He pulled his tongue out of her sexy cunt and moved up to wrap his mouth around her clit

"YES!" she screamed arching and her grip on his hair tightened to the point of pain, but he didn't care. He wanted to make her come. He sucked at her and kept the pressure going. He concentrated all his skill on that wet little pearl. He rasped it and sucked it; persevering until she gave him what he wanted.

"Fitz" the scream echoed in the room and he felt a copious release of moisture as she came for him...hmm, she tasted amazing, he could never get enough of it. He would have stayed there forever, but his cock was demanding attention.

He pulled up quickly and pulled down his boxers. He pulled her to the edge of the bed and braced her feet against his chest. He lined up his rock-hard cock with her pussy and shoved into the hilt with one wild surge.

Olivia was still being racked by her orgasm when he pushed in. The wild thrust pushed her right into another cataclysm and she felt herself lose control again, as he pounded his rock-hard cock into her. Fitz was hunched over her pushing into her body over and over again.

She was so wet from the orgasm he had given her, she felt fucking incredible. That tight wet clasp had him wanting to howl like a fucking animal. He rode her hard, carful to not put any of his weight on her as he raced towards the precipice. Her tiny little pussy muscles gripped and released him in a rhythm that had him desperate to come.

He pounded into her harder. Her hands came and gripped him, bracing herself as he pushed higher and higher into her. He was going to come...he was going to come so hard; A guttural shout escaped him and he pulsed into her. The violent orgasm moving him against her. He stayed inside her as long as possible. Enjoying her body's tight grip on him.

Finally, he pulled out

"Christ Liv" he said as he collapsed on the bed beside her

"It gets better every time" he said breathlessly

Liv giggled and nodded "I know"

They lay quietly in the afterglow when Fitz suddenly sat up.

"Fuck! the food is probably cold by now. Are you hungry? you must be hungry… your always hungry…"

"Hey, no fair! I am eating for two now" she said

"I know baby, and I am not complaining. You eat as much as you like! Get my son big and strong"

"Fitz, we don't know if it's a boy or girl"

"I know but Maya told me it's a boy"

"She doesn't know either, Fitz!"

"Yeah, but she had some very scientific evidence that you are carrying a boy"

"Oh yean, what scientific evidence is that?

"You are carrying low, so according to Maya it's a boy. She sounded very authoritative in her analysis Liv, I think we should go with it"

Liv laughed. She turned and climbed on top of him. Positioning herself for maximum effect. He drew in a breath. It hadn't been twenty minutes since he came and already he was ready to go.

"I am hungry Fitz; but not for food. See I made my man a promise last night that I was going to rock his world. So, if you will excuse me, I am going to work on delivering that promise "she leaned in and kissed him.

"I'll be right back" she said and then kissed her way down her body.

Fitz watched her make her way down his body, watched her…. Fuuck!

The breakfast was stone cold by the time they made their way out of the bedroom. Neither of them had a problem with that.


	17. Chapter 17- Give Me Your Hand

**Chapter 17**

 **Give me your hand...**

The birth wasn't easy. Olivia was in labor for thirty-six hours. Fitz was a man wrecked. He watched her cry and scream and thought to himself – _I am never going to touch her again!_

He was utterly useless, he couldn't stand to see her in pain. If Maya hadn't been there to help he didn't think he would have been able to make it.

It had all been worth it.

He looked down at his daughter Elizabeth Maya Grant. Olivia was holding her as she wept and cooed at her telling her how beautiful she was. Fitz brought his forehead down to Liv's and they looked at her. She was perfect.

Abby came rushing in to the room two hours later as the baby slept in Olivia's arms. She had been in Dubai on business but had caught a flight as soon as she heard that Liv was in labor.

"I told you to cross your legs and wait for me!" Abby complained, tossing her suitcase in the far corner of the room.

She started to complain about Liv, never listening to her; but Elizbeth chose that moment to mewl and turn in her mother's arms. Abby forgot about chastising her. Abby forgot about everything ; she could only look and cry at her God Daughter.

"Oh, Liv she is so beautiful, she looks like you!" she said her eyes red from crying.

She crossed over and hugged her and then crossed to hug Maya and then finally Fitz. Quinn showed up later with a pink Harley Davidson outfit for Elizabeth. They laughed as they watched her pull it out along with baby leather chaps!

Two days later he got to take his family home. Liv wouldn't leave Elizabeth alone in the nursery she had spent thousands of dollars on. The baby stayed in the room with them in the crib she made him lug into the master bedroom.

He broke his promise about not touching her again. He broke that promise as soon as the doctor gave Olivia the all clear.

Two years later they welcomed George Theodore Grant into the family. He was born early and couldn't come home for a whole month. Olivia barley left his side at the hospital, but he was strong and pulled through.

On their fifth-year anniversary, Fitz handed her an envelope across the table at the Moonlight lounge. It was where they spent every anniversary. She frowned. She knew the traditional gift for five years was wood or silverware. _Why in the hell was he giving her mail? Oh well…_

She pulled open the envelope and pulled out a piece of paper, she read the top of the page…account statement?

"Remember when you kindly offered me a thousand dollars to sexually service you at the Hilton across the street? "

"Vividly" she answered smiling.

"Well I was going to return it to you when my stock broker called to tell me about a new tech company he had heard good things about. The company was called…Serendipity Tech. He wanted me to put up a couple hundred grand into it. I said no…but that I knew a very sex starved woman who might want to invest one-thousand dollars. That there is the balance on your account as of today" he said smiling

Liv looked down at the balance on the sheet and gasped at all the zero's.

"Shit Fitz, that is a lot of money" she said staring unable to take her eyes away from the balance on the account

"I know, so what are you going to do with it? You could sell it off if you wanted…" she shook her head.

"No way, we're keeping this and gifting it to the kids; but…. let's not tell them about the sex starved bit, I don't think they could handle it"

"You're kidding right? Liv, Abby is going to tell Liz and Georgie about how we met the minute they are old enough to comprehend it. There's no stopping that woman."

Liv sighed. Fitz was right.

"We shouldn't complain about her as much as we do. She's at home babysitting for us and she agreed to stay the whole night!...that was very nice of her"

Fitz nodded and lifted his arm indicating to a nearby waiter that he was ready for the check.

"Ready to go across the street and repeat our debauched night from five years ago?" he asked

She smiled back and nodded.

He held out his hand like he had that first night and said words said the same words.

"Now give me your hand and come with me"

She stood up. It was the best decisions she had ever made in her life. She saw no reason to not repeat it again.  
She took his hand and they headed out into the night…into forever.

 _ **FIN**_

 _A/N Thank you to all who have taken the time to read this story. You have my never ending gratitude. Your reviews and positive comments kept me going._

 _When you are tired and you come home and read a positive review asking you for more, you park your butt at the computer and write! Can't let fellow Olitzers down…at this point all we have is our imagination!_

 _To all the authors on here. You inspired me to take a stab at this. Keep up the awesome work!_

 _XOXOX_

 _Isa. S._


End file.
